Hány lépés kell a boldogsághoz?
by Andyka1895
Summary: This is the original ( Hungarian) version of "How many steps are needed for happiness?". Eliza rajtakapja Higginst, amint az ő hangját hallgatja a gramofonon. A lány ráébred egykori tanára érzéseire, de szüksége van rá, hogy az ő szájából hallja ezeket a szavakat. Vajon Higgins képes lesz félretenni a büszkeségét Eliza miatt? És mi lesz Freddy sorsa?
1. Az első előtti lépés

Aki ismeri a történetet: Miután Eliza visszatér Higgins professzor házába, rajtakapja, amint a fonográfon hallgatja a hangját. Eliza rájön, hogy Higgins tényleg szereti őt, de nagyon bántja, hogy a férfi képtelen kifejezni az érzéseit. Vajon Higgins képes képes legyűrni a büszkeségét, és be tudja-e vallani szerelmét? És mi lesz Freddyvel, Eliza lelkes udvarlójával?(Lehet, hogy Eliza kicsit OOC karakterre sikerült, de én inkább Higginsre koncentrá én Hurt/Comfort.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hány lépés vezet a boldogsághoz?<strong>

**1. fejezet: Az első előtti lépés**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- „Hol a fenében van a papucsom?"<em>**- kérdezte Henry Higgins professzor, majd hátradőlt a székén, kalapját a fejébe húzva, mintha csak ejtőzni készülne.

Eliza egyből átlátott rajta, és felismerte a fölényességgel leplezett zavart és kétségbeesést. Olyasféle bosszankodó szeretettel nézett rá, ahogy az anyák szoktak rosszalkodó gyermekeikre. Szinte hallotta, hogyan kattognak a kerekek a férfi agyában: _„A kutyafáját, rajtakapott, hogy az ő hangját hallgatom a gramofonon! Ez a széttaposott káposztalevél pontosan tudja, mennyire hiányozna, ha örökre elmenne! Most biztosan valami ostoba, csöpögős Jane Austen-féle szerelmi vallomásra számít… azt lesheti a lukon! " _

Így teltek az elkövetkezendő percek. Higgins egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. Egyre inkább melege volt a ruhájában, az izzadságcseppek már megjelentek a homlokán. Nem merte levenni a kalapot a fejéről, hogy letörölje őket. Elképzelte magát, milyen benyomást kelthet egy külső szemlélő számára, hátradőlve, egy már-már erőltetetten laza testtartásban. Nem hallott semmi neszt, sem egy árva szót, ebből arra következtetett, hogy Eliza se mozdult a helyéről.

- _Te átkozott bestia! –_ gondolta magában. _- Szólalj már meg! Mondj valamit, vagy menjél ki, vagy ülj le, vagy legalább hozd ide azt a két ronda papucsot vagy bánom is én mit csinálsz, csak ne bámulj úgy engem, mint ahogy egy macska szokta az egérlyukban bujkáló egeret!_

Szinte abban a pillanatban törte meg a csöndet Eliza hangja.

- Ma hajnalban találkoztam az apámmal. Azt mondta, hogy az az amerikai úriember, akinek a tanár úr írt, rengeteg pénzt hagyott rá, de ennek fejében el kellett vennie a mostohaanyámat, ahogy egy középosztálybeli emberhez illik… délelőtt 10 órakor, a Szent György templomban volt az esküvő. – tette hozzá lehajtott fejjel.

Higgins összeszedve bátorságát, az íróasztalára helyezte kalapját, és megfordult a székben. Úgy tűnt, hogy ismét megtalálta arrogáns, nemtörődöm énjét, mert szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

- Annak idején az édesapja járt jól a maga szerencséjével, most fordult a kocka.

Eliza értetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Hogy érti ezt, professzor?

- Most, hogy gazdag, tekintélyes ember lett, már el tudja magát tartani - Higgins felvonta a szemöldökét. - Be tudja fogadni a házába, vehet magának virágüzletet, vagy amit szeme-szája megkíván. Továbbá, ki tudja fizetni az esküvőjük összes költségét, mert bizony a maga drága Freddyje, sem az édesanyja nem dúskálnak pénzben. Mrs. Einsford-Hillnek egy szava sem lehet, micsoda jó vásárt csinált a fia… igazi főnyeremény.

Eliza ökölbe szorította a kezét, és nagyot nyelt. Minden türelmére és a hat hónap alatt belevert illemtudására szükség volt.

- _Úgy érzi, sarokba van szorítva, ezért viselkedik így_ – mondta magában. _- Tudja, hogy nincs szükségem se rá, se az ezredesre, se a pénzükre, ahhoz, hogy boldoguljak. Van udvarlóm, státuszom, és pénzem, az egyetlen fegyvere a gőgje és az arroganciája. Türelem, Eliza, ne add meg neki ezt az örömöt. Sóhajts és válaszolj… mint egy úrinő._

Mélyen sóhajtott.

- Nem akarok az apám nyakán élősködni, van szegénynek elég rokona, akik megteszik ezt helyettem. Különben sem akarok neki tartozni. Nincs szükségem még egy zsarnokra, aki felhánytorgatja nekem a támogatását- itt megvetően nézett Higginsre - Különben, nem is biztos, hogy férjhez megyek Freddyhez.

Amint elhangzott ez az utolsó mondat, Higgins úgy pattant fel a székéről, mintha akit villámcsapás ért. A pulzusa megemelkedett, a gyomra bukfencet vetett. A professzor szeme kétségbeesetten forgott, mintha a megmentésére szolgáló apropó ott lenne a szobában.

- Ez az átkozott szék… hogy lehet benne ülni ? Megfájdul tőle az ember háta… - motyogta félhangosan, a hátát dörzsölgetve. - Mitől változott meg a véleménye, Eliza? 1 órával ezelőtt, még olyan biztos volt benne, hogy hozzámegy. Hogy is mondta? „ Freddy szeret… és ez elég, hogy az én királyom legyen!"

Eliza sikeresen elfojtott egy diadalmosolyt.

- Való igaz, hogy szeret, és már meg is kérte a kezemet, de még nem adtam neki választ. Addig nem is akartam férjhez menni, amíg nem lettem volna képes őt eltartani… - Higgins itt gúnyosan felhorkant- Valami rosszat mondtam, uram?

- Egy férfi, aki a felesége támogatására szorul rá?

Eliza ajkai pengevékonyra zsugorodtak, de ismét elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Higgins érezte, hogy ezúttal túl messzire ment, és megköszörülte a torkát:

- Tehát, ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy… hogy nem fog hozzámenni a fiúhoz?

- Én ilyet nem mondtam. Csak a tényeket közöltem: Megkérte a kezemet, de nem mondtam neki, se igent, se nemet.

Eliza belenézett a tanár úr szemébe, ami hirtelen különös módon csillogni kezdett.

- Úgy érzi, hogy ő lenne az ideális a maga számára? – szalad ki a száján.

A hangjában volt valami furcsa keveredése a félelemnek és a reménykedésnek. Amint kimondta ezt a mondatot, azonnal meg is bánta. Hogy kérdezhetett ilyet?

- Micsoda neveletlen kérdés, Henry Higgins!- kuncogott Eliza. - De megígérem, tudatni fogom Önnel, amint dűlőre jutottam.

Higgins gyorsan levette a tekintetét a lányról, és zsebre tett kézzel járkált fel-alá szobában, lassú, méltóságteljes léptekkel.

- Gondolom, akkor az anyámnál fog lakni, amíg el nem dönti, hogy mit válaszol.

- Mrs. Higgins volt olyan kedves, hogy felajánlotta az egyik vendégszobáját, mivel nem lenne helyénvaló továbbra is itt élnem magukkal, tekintve hogy már nem vagyok a tanítványa, és az ezredes is hamarosan elköltözik…

- …ennek a következménye az lenne, hogy az emberek beszélnének rólunk, amiért kettesben élünk, minden ok nélkül.- tette hozzá Higgins a plafont bá erre a gondolatra elpirult, hálát adva az égnek, hogy a professzor nem őt nézi.

Higgins most szinte közvetlenül Eliza háta mögött állt, úgy fürkészve kontyba csavart haját, mintha az lenne a világ legérdekesebb dolga.

- Habár lenne egy megoldás arra, hogy itt maradhasson. Lenne függetlensége is, otthona is, és nem szorulna rá az apjára…

Eliza szíve kalapálni kezdett. Amióta belépett ezen az ajtón, számított rá, hogy a professzor előbb-utóbb megkéri a kezét, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire meglepi, sőt felzaklatja ennek a gondolata.

-… lányommá fogadom, és pénzt iratok magára. Így meglenne az indok, hogy itt maradhasson. Olyan átkozottul puccos esküvője lehet, amilyet csak egy magafajta nőszemély akarhat… amennyiben nem mond le arról a bolondságról, hogy férjhez megy – tette hozzá.

Eliza úgy érezte, Higgins tőrt forgatott a szívében. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy most egy szerelmi vallomás következik. Elvörösödött. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ő volt- e ennyire önhitt, vagy Higgins-e ilyen reménytelen eset. Szerette volna megragadni őt, és addig rázni, amíg végre nem lesz hajlandó beszélni az érzéseiről. Megjelent szemében egy-két könnycsepp, és minden igyekezete ellenére csendesen szipogni kezdett.

Higgins ösztöne azt súgta, hogy megint valami rosszat mondott, majd miután felfogta szavainak értelmét, magában szitkozódni kezdett. Átkozta magát a hülye szavaiért. Tudta, hogy megbántotta Elizát… megint.

- Felejtse el az előbbi mondatomat. Nem mondtam semmit. – gyorsan a földre szegezte a tekintetét- nem mondtam… nem mondtam semmit. – Vigasztalóan Eliza vállára tette a kezét, aki gyorsan összeszedte magát, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Ekkor Higgins leeresztette kezét és az ajtó felé sétált, majd megfordult.

- Sajnálom Eliza, de most itt kell hagynom magát, hogy elintézhessek egy-két pitiáner dolgot. Erről később még beszélhetünk, hogyha szeretne. Maradjon, ameddig csak akar. Szóljon Mrs. Pearce-nek , vagy a szakácsnőnek, hogy szolgálják fel a teát, esetleg egy kis süteménnyel… a cselédek számára nyílt titok, hogy maga rajong az epertortáért, és Mrs. Pearce biztosan tud szerezni .

Higgins szája csintalan mosolyra húzódott és kuncogva hozzátette:

- Pickering valószínűleg meg fog éhezni, mire visszaér. Ő is égre-földre keresi magát, tudja? Nagy riadalmat okozott szegény öreg rókának. – Eliza ránézett, nagy szomorú szemeivel, ami szégyenkezést és megbánást tükrözött, így arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és lassan közeledett Eliza felé. Szinte már illetlenül közel húzódott hozzá. Érezte a lány meleg leheletét az arcán, és a kellemes rózsa-parfümjének illatát. Te jó ég, hogy nem tudta eddig értékelni ezt a csodálatos virágot…

- Eliza?

- Professzor úr?

- Örülök, hogy itt van – mondta csendesen, inkább magának, mintsem Elizának, azután – ami mindkettejüket meglepte - csókot lehelt a homlokára. Pár hosszú másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek. Habár jó barátok voltak, a kapcsolatuk nem volt elég szoros egy ilyesfajta csókhoz. Higgins lebiggyesztette alsó ajkát, és sietős léptekkel távozott.

Eliza, álmodozó, szomorú, tekintettel meredt utána. Megérintette azt a helyet, ahol Higgins megcsókolta. Leült arra a székre, amin a professzor negyed órája ült némán meredve maga elé. SZERETTE Henry Higgins professzor urat, és tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy érzései viszonzásra találtak. Azért jött vissza, mert képtelen volt haragudni rá. Nem azért jött vissza, hogy felhánytorgassa neki a múltat, a sérelmeit, hanem, hogy újrakezdjenek mindent, a legelejétől. Azonban egy percig se gondolja az a mogorva vén kecske, hogy könyörögni fog neki, vagy hogy a lába elé fog borulni! Bizony ám, neki kell megtennie az első lépést.

* * *

><p>Henry Higgins kilépett a bejárati ajtón, annyira belefeledkezve gondolataiba, hogy elcsúszott a bejárati ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőn.<p>

- Franc! Franc! Franc! Franc! - kiáltott fel, majd körülnézett, remélve, hogy senki sem látta ezt az apró botlását.

Amikor úgy látta, hogy tiszta a levegő, felállt, leporolta magát, és ismét a gondolataiba merült. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy Eliza vissza fogja utasítani az Eynsford-Hill-fiú ajánlatát, függetlenül attól, hogy mit mondott a dolgozószobában korábban. Namármost, a kettejük közötti vonzalom nyilvánvaló volt mindenki számára, aki látta már őket együtt. Fél órával ezelőtt még biztosra vette, hogy soha többé nem fogja őt látni, és habár most az egyszer még megbocsátott neki, még Eliza türelmének is van határa. Eliza egy vonzó, fiatal hölgy volt, aki – hála neki- hibátlanul beszélte az angolt. Ahogy az anyját ismerte, ragaszkodni fog hozzá, hogy Eliza ostoba, felszínes, sznob társaságokba járjon, ahol ostoba, felszínes, sznob emberekkel találkozik. Még ha az a Freddy-gyerek el is kotródik Eliza közeléből, lesz majd egy másik, aki majd megpróbál a közelébe férkőzni… amit nem szabad engedni. Nem azért tanította, nem azért tartotta el, nem azért beszélgetett vele, nem azért maradt fenn vele hajnali négy óráig, hogy ez a kis teremtmény elpazarolja frissen szerzett tudását a Freddy-féle pojácákra. Undorral gondolt azokra a bamba-képű, üresfejű senkikre, akik a vezetéknevükön kívül semmi értékeset nem tudnak felmutatni... Ő maga, személy szerint már megszakította a kapcsolatot mindenféle bájgúnárral. Tekintve a társadalmi rangját, és a munkájában elért sikereit, ezt senki sem róhatta fel neki. Tökéletesen ismerte a fajtájukat. Ők nem nőkbe voltak szerelmesek, hanem magába a szerelembe. Bálványként imádtak egy szerencsétlen nőt, de amint már elmúlt az újdonság varázsa, kerestek egy másik nőt és így tovább… de még jobban gyűlölte a buta, naiv, fiatal lányokat, akik bedőltek ezeknek az olcsó trükköknek: virágok, szavak, ígéretek, ál-vallomások, csókok, esti szerenádok, értékes kacabajkák, és olcsó kacatok. Az egyetlen lehetséges mód arra, hogy távol tartsa Elizát a Freddy-féléktől az, hogy... hogy ő maga kéri meg a kezét. Ő! A megrögzött, vén agglegény házasságra adja a fejét… természetesen csak Eliza boldogsága érdekében. Annyira még ő sem volt öntelt, hogy letagadja maga előtt a tényt, hogy igenis szüksége van Elizára, és ha boldogulni tudna is nélküle- márpedig tudna- nagyon nehezen, és kínkeservesen működne. Talán- de csak talán- azt a kijelentést is megkockáztatná, hogy az elmúlt hat hónap alatt ő lett a legfontosabb személy az életében. Eddig még fel se fogta, mennyire nyílt titok volt, milyen egyértelmű volt minden közös ismerősük és barátjuk számára, hogy mennyire odavolt Elizáért. Milyen ironikus, hogy pont ő tudta meg utoljára, hogyan érzett iránta igazából.

Sosem tartotta magát romantikus alkatnak. Sosem élvezte az antik gondolkodásmódot a szerelemről, Shakespeare romantikus drámáit, Byronnak meg annak a magyar Petőfinek a szerelmes verseit, akármennyire is elismerte zsenijüket. Túl sokat élt már ahhoz, hogy higgyen az ilyen botorságokban… de Eliza végtére is csak nő, aki értékeli az ilyesmit. Szentimentális gesztusok, szép szavak, bókok, ajándékok… végül is biztosan létezik egy egészséges határ a giccs és a közömbösség között. Talán kezdhetné egy csokor virággal… mondjuk rózsa. Hihetetlen, hogy öt perccel ezelőtt simán elment volna mellette, és most legszívesebben minden vázájába rózsát rakatna. Talán el is vihetné színházba… szegénykének alig volt alkalma eljutni oda, pedig nagyon tetszett neki. Talán elkérhetné az édesanyjától a nagyanyja jegygyűrűjét Eliza számára, amivel megkoronázhatná az estét. .. jaj ne, kezd ő is olyan bolondos lenni, mint azok az érzelgős szamarak.

- Higgins, öreg cimborám, azt hittem maga is Eliza után indult- Henry legszívesebben ráordított volna a hang tulajdonosára. Hogy merik őt megzavarni, amikor épp a jövőjét tervezgeti? De amikor ismét visszatért a valóságra, látta, hogy cimborája, Pick szól hozzá. Mosolyogva rázott vele kezet.

- Pick, de jó, hogy itt van! Képzelje, Eliza visszajött!

Pick arca elképesztő örömöt és megkönnyebülést sugárzott.

- Visszatért… mmikor… és hogyan? Higgins, én már minden lehetséges helyen kerestem, mégis hol bujkált eddig…?

- Erre most nincs idő! Szükségem van a segítségére- szakította félbe a fiatalabbik férfi kedélyesen. Abban a pillanatban jelent meg egy üres taxi. Henry őrült módjára rohanni kezdett. – Taxi! Taxi!

Ismét Pickhez fordult.

-Jöjjön már, Pick! Útközben megmagyarázom.

Az öreg ezredes megvonta a vállát, végül mégis barátja után rohant.


	2. 3 lépés mínusz 3 lépés az 0 lépés

Higgins és Pickering taxiba ülnek, hogy megtegyék az estéhez szükséges "előkészületeket". Ezalatt Eliza magára maradt Higgins nappalijában... amíg Freddy be nem toppant.

* * *

><p><strong>2 . fejezet : 3 lépés mínusz 3 lépés az... 0 lépés <strong>

* * *

><p>Minden angol ember tudja, hogy Londonban vagy esik, vagy esni fog. Henry és Pick szerencséjére most épp az utóbbi volt napirenden, amikor fél 4-kor megállt a taxijuk Mrs Higgins háza előtt. Mindkettőjük gyomra korgott az éhségtől. A reggelit Elizának köszönhetően kihagyták, az ebédidő is elmúlt már, azonban ezzel egyikőjük sem foglalkozott.<p>

Hugh Pickering ezredes úgy érezte, az elmúlt hat hónap alatt sikerült megszoknia cimborája izgága, szeszélyes, néhanapján gyerekes természetét, de úgy érezte, hogy a mai nap még a szokottnál is szórakozottabb volt. Az első fél órájuk azzal telt, hogy körbeautózták Londont, mert Higgins újabb és újabb úti célokat mondott a taxisofőrnek, de az utolsó pillanatban mindig meggondolta magát, és mondott egy másik helyszínt.

Először a Covent Gardenben szálltak ki, hogy rózsákat vegyenek. Azonban nem csak egy csokorral: Henrynek az az őrült bogara támadt, hogy telerakja otthoni vázáit virágokkal, de nem volt türelme megvárni, amíg a cselédek elintézik ezt. Amikor Hugh szépen, türelmesen – ahogy egy dacos kisgyerekkel kell beszélni - elmagyarázta neki, hogy nem lenne ésszerű dolog végigmenni a városon rózsák százaival, okosabb lenne egy virágüzletben venni egy csokorral, és kiküldeni a cselédeket a rendeléssel. Higgins kénytelen-kelletlen felismerte saját ötlete abszurdságát. Ennek viszont az lett a következménye, hogy minden üzletben, ahol csak jártak, fitymáló megjegyzéseket tett a boltokra az eladónők füle hallatára. Az egyik üzletben a rózsákkal nem volt megelégedve, az másikban az árakat sokallotta, a harmadikba már be se mert menni, mert szent meggyőződése volt, hogy az épület össze fog dőlni, amint átlépik a küszöbét. Hugh egy darabig igazat adott neki, majd egyre jobban zavarta Higgins kötözködő hozzáállása, de az már mindennek a teteje volt, amikor a professzor rákiabált a boltos kisasszonyra, amiért az képtelen volt kiejteni a „h", meg az „é" hangokat. Ekkor Pick megfenyegette Henryt, hogy ha nem hagynak fel London valamennyi világüzletének felkutatásával - és kritizálásával - a nap további részében egyedül kell boldogulnia. Amint kiléptek a virágüzletből, hirtelen felbukkant egy virágáruslány, aki – legalábbis Higgins szerint - a leggyönyörűbb fehérrózsákat árulta, amik csak léteztek. Ördög tudja, honnan szerezhette, közönséges virágáruslányok ritkán jutnak rózsákhoz. A tanár úr, tőle szokatlan udvariassággal vett tőle egy szép csokorral, sőt még meg is toldotta a kifizetett összeget egy shillinggel.

A következő lépésben ékszerboltok után nyomoztak. Henry ugyanis a fejébe vette, hogy az édesanyja semmi esetre sem adná neki a nagyanyja gyűrűjét, és inkább maga választ neki egyet. Viszont egyik gyűrű sem nyerte el tetszését. Nem volt megelégedve a mai divat ékszereivel, mert túlságosan flancosnak és közönségesen hivalkodónak találta őket. Eliza egyszerű, hétköznapi lány volt, és Henry szerint nem volt szüksége hatalmas ékszerekre ahhoz, hogy kitűnjön a tömegből. Meg aztán, elég furcsa hatást keltett az ékszerboltokban, amikor másodmagával megjelent egy ékszerüzlet ajtajában, és bejelentette, hogy eljegyzési gyűrűt kíván vásárolni. Végül mégiscsak az eredeti tervnél maradtak, miszerint Mrs. Higgins édesanyjának gyűrűjét fogják elkérni. Higgins azt is kirívónak és csúnyának találta, de legalább családi örökség volt.

Henry még ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy taxizzanak el Drury Lane-be, mert a következő előadásra szeretett volna 2 jegyet vásárolni. Elizával eddig csak háromszor voltak színházban. Jelenleg Shakespeare Macbeth-je volt műsoron, ami az egyik személyes kedvence volt. Pick hiába győzködte, hogy a Drury Lane délután 3 órakor nincs nyitva, a professzor kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. A végén persze ő lepődött meg a legjobban, amikor zárba találta az ajtókat. Toporzékolni tudott, átkozódni, hogy hogy mer ez a színház zárva lenni, amikor Neki - Henry Higgins professzornak - szüksége van 2 jegyre.

Ahogy telt az idő, Pick egyre mélyebb és mélyebb lélegzeteket vett, néha behunyta a szemét, elszámolt magában 10-ig, olyan lassan, amilyen lassan csak bírt. Viszont, amikor több majdnem 3 órás, értelmetlen városnézés után üres kézzel jelentek meg Higgins édesanyjánál, közel állt hozzá, hogy teljesen kijöjjön a sodrából. Éppen hogy megállt a taxi, Henry szinte kiugrott az járműből, a bejárati ajtóhoz rohant, és durván dörömbölni kezdett rajta. Teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy talán ki kéne fizetni a sofőrt, ami így természetesen az idős férfira maradt.

* * *

><p>Mrs Ellen Higgins nagyon szerette a fiait, habár már kiskoruktól kezdve ráébredt, hogy minél kevesebbszer látja őket, annál jobban kijön velük. Mind a ketten kiváló koponyák voltak, gyerekként is kifejezetten eszesnek számítottak. Az idősebbik fiút, Hermant már kiskorától kezdve jobban érdekelte a teológia, mint az átlagos kisfiúkat és kislányokat. Amíg más gyerekek Jonathan Swiftért, Verne Gyuláért, Andersenért, és Dickensért rajongtak, az ő kedvenc könyve a Biblia volt. Az iskolában kiemelkedett a latin nyelv iránti kiváló érzékével és szenvedélyével. Ellen kimondhatatlanul meg volt elégedve a fiával, amiért - ellentétben a korabeli gyerekekkel - képes volt olyan hatalmas önfegyelemre a templomban, ugyanakkor volt abban valami természetellenes, hogy fiú létére szinte alig követett el csínytevéseket. Szerette az embereket, szeretett segíteni mindenkin, aki bajban volt. 10 éves koráig sorra hozta haza a megsebesült állatokat, Mr. és Mrs Higgins nem kisebb bosszúságára. Minden jólelkűsége és szónoki tehetsége ellenére zárkózott, magának való, ideges alkatú férfi lett belőle, akivel - bárhogy is igyekeztek - sem az édesapja, sem édesanyja nem tudott kialakítani szorosabb kapcsolatot. 15 éves kora óta tudta, hogy belőle lelkész lesz. Annak ellenére, hogy az egyház engedélyezte papjainak a házasságot, Herman olyan lelkesedéssel, és olyan imádattal végezte a munkáját, hogy Ellen számára egyértelmű volt, hogy idősebbik fia sosem fog megnősülni, sem unokákkal megajándékozni őt.<p>

Talán a bátyja gyámoltalansága, és önfeláldozó személyisége, valamint édesapja korai halála okozhatták azt, hogy a kisebbik gyermeke, Henry annyira arrogáns és egocentrikus lett. Henry még alig volt 10 éves, amikor az édesapja elhunyt, a bátyjával való kapcsolatában is inkább ő volt a dominánsabb fél. Nagybátyja nem volt, a nagyszülőkkel nem ápoltak kifejezetten jó viszonyt, így nem volt számára se mentor, se példakép, akire felnézhetett volna, akit követhetett. Apja halálakor – mindössze 10 évesen! - rájött, hogy ha boldogulni akar az életben, nem számíthat senkire se, csak magára… meg esetleg az édesanyjára. Nyilván ezért vetette meg a felsőosztály tagjainak többségét. A Higgins-név is előnyösnek számított Londonban, de ő a mesterségéből és szorgalmából élt meg, és nem érte be egy jó hangzású vezetéknévvel, meg egy szerencsés csillagzat alatt született emberekből álló baráti körrel. Mindig is törtető alkat volt, aki számára a cél mindig szentesítette az eszközt. Ellen titokban úgy vélte, hogy részben emiatt volt képtelen szorosabb kapcsolatokat kialakítani - pláne megnősülni! Henry számára mindig fontosabbak voltak a saját vágyálmai, a hobbija, mint egy másik személy vagy annak érzései. Bizony ám, ha valaki fontos személy jelen van az életünkben, néha félre kell tennünk a saját egónkat, meg a céljainkat, azért, hogy a másiknak örömet szerezzünk… tudomása szerint Henry erre képtelen volt.

Gondolataiból ezúttal Rose, a szobalány zökkentette ki. Magas, fekete hajú, 20 év körüli lány volt. Csinos teremtés.

- *{Henry úr van lent, Pickering ezredes úrral - jelentette a szolgálólány.

Ellen felvonta a szemöldökét. A fia ritkán látogatja meg, arra meg még sosem volt példa, hogy egy nap kétszer is betoppanjon hozzá.

- Csak engedje fel őket.

Rose beljebb lépett és halkan folytatta.

- Henry úr olyan állapotban van... azt gondoltam, kérem, jó lesz, ha szólok.

Mikor a szobalány távozott, Mrs Higgins szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Ha azt jelentette volna, hogy Henry úr nincs "olyan állapotban", jobban meg volnék lepve. Azt hiszem, a fiam elvesztett valamit… vagy valakit.

Henry beviharzott a fogadószobába, kalappal a fején, Pickering szorosan a nyomában loholt. Mint ahogy Sara is mondta, "olyan állapotban van... "}

- Mama! A gyűrű… a nagymama gyűrűje… kell... most! – mondta lihegve. - Eliza… visszajött… nem megy hozzá Freddyhez… kell neki egy gyűrű…

- HENRY! Hagyd abba! – kiáltotta magán kívül Mrs. Higgins.

Henry anyja szavára azonnal elhallgatott. Ezt látva Mrs Higgins elégedetten mosolygott.

- Rendben. Most gyere ide!

Henry értetlenkedve és habozva bár, de odament hozzá

- Először is vedd le kalapodat! Nem illik… - Henry duzzogva levette. - Most vegyél egy nagy levegőt! - A férfi engedelmeskedett. - Most pedig fújd ki! - Hatalmas sóhaj hallatszott. - Most megint vegyél egy nagy levegőt! - Henry nagy levegőt vett. - Most pedig fújd ki…

Az édesanyja még ötször megismételtette Henryvel ezt a légzésgyakorlatot, majd gyengéden megszólalt:

- Rendben van, kedvesem. Most mondd el, hogy mi a baj!

- Eliza visszajött a házba, és közölte, hogy valószínűleg nem megy férjhez Freddyhez, így Pickeringgel kerítettünk egy taxit, hogy megtegyünk néhány… nos… előkészületet…

- Három órán keresztül jártuk a várost! Egy nyavalyás rózsacsokron kívül semmire sem mentünk, ráadásul meg se merem mondani mennyi pénzt pazaroltunk ma el csak a taxizásra! Hála az égnek, egyikünk sem szenved pénzhiányban, de az értelmetlen költekezés híve sem vagyok. Ne haragudjon, hogy ezt mondom, de Henry ma nem viselkedett sem ésszerűen, sem úriemberhez méltóan. Felháborító volt, ahogy azzal a szegény lánnyal elbánt a virágüzletben!

Higgins feje vöröslött.

- A kutyafáját, ne engem hibáztasson, csak azért, mert fonetikatanár létemre nem bírom elviselni, ha valaki képtelen szép kiejtéssel beszélni! Főleg, ha egy boltoskiasszonyról van szó, akinek pedig különösen tudnia kellene, hogy hogyan hangzik a hibátlan angol nyelv!

Mrs. Higgins már nem értett semmit sem.

- Elég legyen!

Mindkét agglegény elhallgatott.

- Henry, mégis mire kell neked az édesanyám jegygyűrűje? Annak idején világosan közölte velem, hogy csak akkor adhatom át, ha te… - Itt az idős hölgynek elharapta a mondat végét, majd kitörő örömmel Henry nyakába borult és megcsókolta az arcát. - Ó Henry! Ó Henry! Ezt a napot is megértem!

Henryt egyre inkább zavarta ez az ölelkezés, és finoman elhúzódott az anyjától.

- Igen, Mama tudom, tudom! Egyikünk sem gondolta volna, hogy megéri ezt a napot. De nem kell belőle nagy ügyet csinálni. Elvégre csak azért kérem meg Eliza kezét, mert…

Mrs. Higgins szeme kitágult, és nyitott szájjal meredt a fiára.

- Henry, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te meg Eliza csináltatok valami illetlen dolgot? - kérdezte olyan hanggal, mintha előre félne a választól.

Henry mélyen megsértve és hitetlenkedve meredt vissza.

- Dehogyis, Mama! Hogy feltételezhetsz ilyet? Azt akartam mondani, hogy csak azért akarom elvenni, mert… nos mert nem akarom, hogy a Freddy Eynsford-Hillhez hasonló komolytalan kölykök játszadozzanak az érzéseivel…

Mrs. Higginst kezdte szórakoztatni ez a beszélgetés.

- Tehát feláldozod az annyira szeretett agglegény-életformádat, csak azért, hogy megmentsd szíved hölgyét a szerelmi csalódásoktól? Sose hittem volna, hogy ilyen önfeláldozó tudsz lenni – gúnyolódott.

- Ne csúfolódj velem! Tudod, hogy mennyire nehezemre esett meghozni ezt a döntést? És Eliza nem a szívem hölgye! - tette hozzá dacosan.

- Hadd kérdezzem meg, Henry: Szereted te azt a lányt?

Henry abban a pillanatban talált valami nagyon érdekes dolgot a padlón, amit bámulhatott, miközben a kezei a kalapjával játszottak. Majd gyorsan felkapta a fejét.

- Ha tudni akarod, igen! Lehetséges, elképzelhető, hogy érzek iránta valamit, deee, elsősorban nem emiatt akarom feleségül venni.

- Hanem, hogy megóvd az arra méltatlan fiatalemberek csodálatától… tudjuk Henry - bólogatott Mrs Higgins, és alig bírta leplezni a mosolyát, majd megnyomta az íróasztalon lévő csengőt.

Rose szinte azonnal meg is jelent, a számára meglehetősen unszimpatikus „Henry úrtól" tisztes távolságot tartva.

- Csengetett asszonyom?

- Rose, legyen szíves, és keresse meg édesanyám gyűrűjét! Henry úr el szeretné vinni magával. És kérem, találjon mellé egy szép ékszerdobozt is!

* * *

><p>Egy tisztességes londoni háztartásban a teaidő negyed ötkor kezdődött, ám Eliza pár perccel előbb már élvezhette a forró, gőzölgő teát, az ízletes süteményekkel. Ahogy Higgins professzor is megmondta, külön Eliza számára félre volt téve pár szelet a város legfinomabb epertortájából. Mrs Pearce volt olyan kedves, és mindent megtett, hogy Eliza vendégként is jól érezze magát a Higgins-háztartásban. Igazán megszerette azt a kislányt, csakúgy, mint minden jóérzésű ember, aki találkozott vele. Még most is úgy bántak vele, mintha ott élt volna.<p>

Habár már három órája üldögélt magában, azért el tudta foglalni magát. Az elmúlt hat hónapban megismerkedett a Bronte-nővérek műveivel, amiket szabadidejében nagy buzgalommal olvasott. Jelenleg a lowoodi árva és Mr. Rochester viharos, különleges szerelméről olvasott. Nagyon tetszett neki.

Mrs Pearce jelent meg a szalonban.

- Miss Doolittle, Mr Eynsford-Hill vár az ajtó előtt, és szeretne önnel beszélni. Megmondhatom neki, hogy fogadja?

Hogy fogadja? Eliza nem tudta, mit tegyen. Elvégre, ez már nem az ő otthona volt, így semmi joga nem volt bárkit is vendégül látnia.

- A tanár úr biztosan nem venné zokon, hogyha maga itt fogadná az ismerőseit - mosolygott a házvezetőnő.

Eliza végül habozva bólintott, ami nem volt túl illedelmes gesztus. Néhány pillanattal később megjelent az ajtóban Freddy, a szokásos rózsacsokorral a kezében, amik ezúttal is sárgák voltak. Eliza - immár úrihölgyhöz illően - felállt a tiszteletére.

- Drága Eliza! Nem sokkal ebéd után kerestem a jó Mrs Higginsnél, de ő azt mondta, hogy ön visszajött a professzor úr otthonába. Jöttem volna korábban is, de nem bírtam ellenállni, és vettem magának egy csokor virágot... tudja, akárhányszor rózsát látok, kegyed jut az eszembe. A rózsa a legeslegszebb, és a legeslegillatosabb virág a földön.

Freddy a szerelemtől égve adta át Elizának a csokrot, aki egy zavart mosollyal köszönte meg, és a legközelebbi vázába tette.

- Kérem, üljön le, Freddy!

A fiatalember leült, szorosan Eliza mellé, és két kezével, könnyedén, de határozottan megfogta Elizáét.

- Ó Eliza, ma reggel Byron egyik versét olvastam. Annyira csodálatos volt, annyira magamra ismertem benne, hogy ott, helyben megtanultam. Kérem, engedje meg, hogy elszavaljam Önnek!

Mielőtt Eliza válaszolhatott volna, Freddy letérdelt, megköszörülte a torkát, és szenvedélyesen belefogott:

**_"Forrás folyóba ömlik,_**

**_folyó az óceánba;_**

**_az egeknek folyton özönlik_**

**_vegyülő suhogása;_**

**_magány sehol; isteni jel_**

**_s rend, hogy minden tünemény_**

**_keveredjék valamivel -_**

**_Mért ne veled én?_**

**_A hegy csókolva tör égbe,_**

**_habot hab ölel, szorít, átfog;_**

**_egymást ringatva, becézve_**

**_hajlonganak a virágok;_**

**_a földet a nap sugara,_**

**_a hold a tengereket:_**

**_minden csókol... - S te soha_**

**_engemet?** "_**

Eliza most már kifejezetten zavarban volt. Egyrészt terhesek voltak neki a fiú szinte már túlságosan romantikus udvarlási kísérletei, másrészt minél több időt töltöttek együtt, annál kevésbé volt szíve kiadni az útját… márpedig erre akkor volt a legjobb alkalom.

* * *

><p>Higgins, arcán különös, széles mosollyal lépett be a ház ajtaján, kezében a fehérrózsákkal, zsebében az ékszerdobozzal. Egyedül jött haza. Pickering - bármennyire is kedvelte Higginst - a mai nap után képtelen lett volna akár 10 percet is eltöltetni barátjával a nap hátralevő részében, ezért egy halaszthatatlan találkozóra hivatkozva odébbállt.<p>

- Mrs Pearce !

Mrs Peace gyanakvó arccal fogadta munkaadóját.

- Uram?

- Doolittle kisasszony még itt tartózkodik?

- Igen, uram. Jelenleg a szalonban van Mr. Eynsford-Hill-lel.

Higgins önelégült, magabiztos képet vágott.

- Pompás, igazán pompás Mrs Pearce! Kérem, készítse elő Eliza valamennyi alkalmi ruháját ma estére! A nők olyan kiszámíthatatlanok, hogyha öltözködésről van szó…

- De uram, Miss Doolittle elvitte valamennyit, még reggel. Nem emlékszik?

Higgins úgy nézett az idős asszonyra, mintha mély álomból ébredt volna.

- Ó, persze tényleg!

Röpke csönd után, Higgins ismét elővette fölényes stílusát.

- Miért áll még itt, Mrs Pearce? Elmehet…

Mrs Pearce sértetten, de méltóságteljesen biccentett.

- Uram - mondta és ezzel bevonult a konyhába.

Higgins halkan odalopakodott a szalon ajtajához, és az ajtóhoz nyomta a fülét.

- Ó Eliza, maga egy igazi angyal. Csak egyszer mondja ki, hogy hajlandó hozzám jönni, és a világ legboldogabb férfijává fog tenni. Drága, drága… - hallatszott Freddy hangja.

A tanár úr forgatta a szemét, de tovább hallgatózott.

- Nekem bőven elég, hogyha bólint.

Most egy női hangot hallott, ami lehervasztotta a mosolyát.

- Ó Freddy, maga igazán egy vonzó, kedves, édes ifjú. Nem emlékszem, hogy bárkitől kaptam volna ennyi szeretet, és higgye el, nem tudnék olyan lányt mondani, aki ne tenné össze a kezét egy ilyen emberért, mint ön, de…

Hirtelen csönd. Higgins nem bírta tovább, és belesett a kulcslyukon. Freddy és Eliza forrón ölelkeztek az Ő kanapéján. Higginsnél betelt a pohár. Durván kicsapta az ajtót, és a lehető legfennköltebb hangján megszólalt, a szétrebbenő párocska megrökönyödésére.

- Gratulálok, Eliza. Ritka manapság az olyan hölgy, aki ilyen szívélyesen fogadná a férfi barátait. Habár nem túl illendő vendégeket fogadni másvalaki házában.

Majdnem elhagyta a helyiséget, de előtte még Freddyhez fordult:

- Örültem, Mr. Hill – biccentett, szándékosan „Mr. Hillnek", nem pedig „Mr. Eynsford-Hillnek" szólítva őt.

* * *

><p>Ezzel a végszóval faképnél hagyta a meghökkent Freddyt és a szégyentől vöröslő Elizát.<p>

A színházjegyek feledésbe merültek. Aznap délután egy fiatal virágáruslány nagy gonddal készített rózsacsokra a szemetesben landolt, és egy idős úriasszony nagy gonddal óvott családi ékszere egy íróasztal egyik keveset használt fiókjának legalján végezte… dobozostul.

Remélem tetszett. Itt van egy kis útmutató:

*A { és } közötti szöveg George Bernard Shaw: Pygmalion c. színművéből származik, kicsit átszerkesztve ;)

** A vers címe: A szerelem filozófiája. Ez a vers igazából Shelley-é, direkt írtam Byront. Ezzel is csak Freddy komolytalanságára, és ál-műveltségére akartam rámutatni.

Ui: KRITIKÁT ! PLEASE !


	3. Amikor egy helyben ácsorgunk

Ez a fejezet inkább leíró. Elmagyarázza, hogy ki hogyan élte meg a második fejezet óta eltelt 7 hónapot.

**Amikor egy helyben ácsorgunk **

* * *

><p>Az elkövetkezendő hónapokban, a Higgins és Liza közötti szikra egyre csak erősödött, azonban ezt a szikrát már nem a vonzalom vagy a szerelem, sokkal inkább a sértettség és a néma düh táplálta.<p>

Lassan 7 hónapja történt, hogy Higgins látta Elizát Freddyvel csókolózni a díványon, de azóta sem emlegette az esetet sem az anyja, sem az ezredes előtt. Így az utóbbi kettő számára rejtély maradt, hogy miért mérgesedett el közöttük a viszony.

Hugh Pickering – magát tapintatos, illemtudó embernek gondolva - csak késő este érkezett haza, azonban nem egy turbékoló szerelmespárral találta szembe magát, hanem egy felzaklatott házvezetőnővel, meg egy zsémbes agglegénnyel. Amikor megkérdezte Higginstől, hogy hol van Eliza, ő csak annyit felelt, hogy a széttaposott káposztalevélnek nem volt elég a Freddy nyújtotta társadalmi rang, neki pénz is kellett, így az anyja nyakán fog élősködni. Az est további részében kétszer lehordta az egyik szobalányt, mert a szódásüveg üres volt, és mert a vacsora 10 percet késett. A második alkalommal olyan durva szavakkal illette, hogy szegény lány majdnem elsírta magát. A következő napokban még rosszabb lett a helyzet: Higgins többször elaludt, ennek következtében lekéste a találkozóit, lemondta az előadásait, és többször megríkatta a személyzet női tagjait. Nem volt ritka, hogy idegenekkel is gorombán bánt: ha például tanítvány, vagy vendég érkezett hozzá, jobbik esetben rendetlenül felöltözve, morcosan jelent meg, rosszabbik esetben – gyönyörű kiejtéssel, de alpári szavakkal - kijelentette, hogy most nem kíváncsi rájuk, nem akarja őket látni, és „eltakarodhatnak" olyan helyekre, amiket fizikailag lehetetlen lett volna megközelíteni. Ettől az új, elviselhetetlenül otromba szörnyetegnek a kirohanásaitól - akit továbbra is Henry Higginsnek hívtak – még az édesanyja, az ezredes, és Eliza se menekültek meg.

Pickkel – mint egyetlen igaz barátjával, és azzal a valakivel, aki modora ellenére még kedvelte – nem mert újat húzni, és a kora iránti, valamint rangjából adódó tiszteletből sértegetni se merte. Viszont Hugh sem úszta meg teljesen Henry kitöréseit, aki még az ő jelenlétben se fékezte magát: tőrt-zúzott, ha valami nem tetszett neki, minden apró hiba miatt szidalmazta a szolgálókat, kénye-kedve szerint mondta le a találkozókat, és úgy káromkodott, mint még soha. Amikor cimborája csitítóan, békítően szólt hozzá, a tanár úr csak megvonta a vállát, de láthatóan nem volt hajlandó változtatni a modorán. Pick természetesen nem szándékozott élete végéig barátja vendégszeretetével élni, ami a fogadás lejártával nem is lett volna jogos. Eliza szökése óta kereste Londonban a tökéletes házat, megfelelő alkalmazottakkal, aminek a folyamatát Higgins bogarai csak gyorsították. 1 hónapra rá meg is találta a számára ideális ingatlant, ahol egy házvezetőnő, egy komornyik, kettő lakáj, egy szakácsnő, egy mosogatólány, és kettő szobalány biztosította a kellemes otthont egy öreg, megfáradt, nyugalmazott katonának.

Az édesanyját eleinte elkerülték Henry személyiségváltozásának következményei. Ezt a „kiváltságot", részben szülőanyai mivoltának köszönhette, részben annak, hogy arra a pár hétre, amíg befogadta Elizát, Henry szinte teljesen megszakította vele a kapcsolatot.

Amikor a lány beköltözött abba a lakásba, amit Pick vett neki, a látogatások száma ismét a normális kerékvágásba zökkent, de a sors mindig úgy hozta, hogy Henry és Liza az első két hónapban mindössze egy-két alkalommal, utána viszont már hetente látták egymást az anyja fogadódélutánjain. Az idős asszony nagyon örült volna annak, hogyha a „két civakodó gyermek" – ahogy magában nevezte őket – még véletlenül sem jelent volna meg ugyanazon a fogadódélutánon. Egyrészt, mert nem bírta nézni a kettejük néma szenvedését és már a kibékülés gondolata is lehetetlennek látszott, másrészt – amit különösen sajnált – a fia a csipkelődő megjegyzéseivel elriasztotta szinte valamennyi barátját. Kebelbarátnője, Mrs. Eynsford-Hill felé se nézett már, azóta, amióta Henry először tett egyértelmű, becsmérlő megjegyzést Freddyre és a lányára, Clarára. Nemegyszer fordult elő, hogy az idős asszony maga szólította fel távozásra Henryt.

Higgins Elizával szemben ritkán emelte fel a hangját… már ha szólt hozzá. Általában, ha egy légtérben tartózkodtak, a professzor úgy tett, mintha egykori diákja ott se lenne. Továbbra is élcelődött azon, hogy Eliza az ő anyjánál lakik, majd, mikor már elköltözött és Pickering pénzén virágboltot nyitott, lakást vásárolt, és az ezredes mindig megmentette a csőd szélén álló „üzletasszonyt", azon, hogy Eliza az idős úriember pénze nélkül semmire se menne, de úgy fogalmazta meg mondatait, mintha a lány a helyiségben se lett volna, mintha egy kívülálló személyről mondott volna véleményt. {*Kedvenc, de ritkán felhozott témája azonban a maga és a Freddy intelligenciája közti tátongó űr volt. Egyedül akkor vesztette el az önuralmát, amikor Eliza közölte eredeti tervét, miszerint ő is fonetikatanár lesz. Higgins éppoly hévvel tiltakozott ellene, mint első alkalommal. Azt mondta, hogy Liza tízévi stúdium nélkül ne is álmodjon arról, hogy az ő nagyszerű szakmájába avatkozzék.} A lány ekkor elhallgatott, és nem hozta fel többet a témát

Higgins pár hónap elteltével azon kapta magát, hogy nagyon is élvezte az Elizával való találkozásokat, még akkor is, ha különben nem szóltak egymáshoz. Hiányzott a parfümjének az illata, ahogy ránézett a nagy, barna szemeivel, még a rossz kiejtését is el tudta volna viselni, feltéve, ha hozzá intézi a szavait. Néha már szándékosan provokálta Elizát, sorra dobta neki a magas labdákat, mohón várva, hogy lecsapja valamelyiket. Igazából már nem is volt mérges a lányra, de a büszkesége, a sértett önérzete nem engedte, hogy még egyszer ő legyen a kezdeményező. Élete legkellemetlenebb, és leghaszontalanabb napjának tartotta azt, amelynek a délelőttjét Eliza megkeresésével, a délutánját pedig Eliza feleségül kérésének megszervezésével töltötte.

Ha jobban meggondolta, egész kényelmesnek találta a helyzetet. Az elmúlt egy hónapban hetente látták egymást, mivel mindig úgy ügyeskedett, hogy egyazon fogadódélutánon vegyenek részt. Eliza néha felelt neki, még ha nem is túl illedelmes hangnemben… de legalább szólt hozzá. Egy haragos, szemtelen Eliza, akit heti rendszerességgel látott még mindig elviselhetőbb volt, mint egy illemtudó, csendes Eliza, aki csak az emlékeiben létezett...

* * *

><p>Eliza lelkében hatalmas paradox helyzet uralkodott. Akárhányszor közös helyiségben tartózkodott Higgins professzorral, mindig sikerült úgy megbántania, hogy szerencsétlen lány alig bírta visszafojtani a könnyeit. Mégis, szinte alig várta, hogy újra láthassa.<p>

7 hónap elteltével is szégyenérzettel, és tüskével a szívében gondolt vissza arra a végzetes délutánra. Freddy váratlanul betoppant Higgins professzor szalonjába. Fehér rózsákat hozott neki ajándékba, és elszavalta neki Shelley egyik szerelmes versét – amit a fiú tévesen Byronnak tulajdonított -. Épp készült neki megmondani, diszkréten, a tőle telhető legnagyobb udvariassággal, hogy igazán megtisztelőnek tartja, hogy éppen őt tünteti ki szerelmével, de el kell utasítania az ajánlatot, amikor Freddy váratlanul, hevesen, a fiatalokra jellemző forró szenvedéllyel megcsókolta. A fiú ajka először az ajkát találta meg, majd a lány nyakára vándorolt. Egyik keze a derekát ölelte át, a másikkal a mellét fogdosta. Liza ruhája lenge volt, és könnyű anyagból készült, így érezhette Freddy kezének tapintását…

Jobban belegondolva, talán az ő hibája volt… talán túl előzékeny volt vele szemben. Talán nem volt a legjobb döntés olyan kifejezéseket használnia, mint „vonzó, édes ifjú", vagy, hogy „nem tudnék olyan lányt mondani, aki ne tenné össze a kezét egy ilyen emberért, mint ön" egy lánykérés visszautasításánál.

Igazság szerint nagyon tetszett neki Freddy. Fiatal volt, jóképű, udvarias, valamint tőle megkapta mindazt a szeretet, törődést, és figyelmet, amit annak idején az apjától, később Higginstől várt volna el. Tudta, hogy ha hozzámenne, Freddy királynőként bánna vele… amíg van elég pénzük. Viszont ismerte az ilyen fiúkat. Minden nap más lánynak udvarolnak. Nem mintha tisztességtelen szándékaik lennének, csak nem ismerik fel a különbséget a vonzalom, és az igaz szerelem között. Az ilyen típusú fiúkból sosem lesz igazi férfi, életük végéig kisgyerekek maradnak, akiknek túlságosan irreális, túlságosan „rózsaszín" elképzeléseik vannak a szerelemről és a házasságról. Az apja és az anyja példájából tudhatta, hogy sokkal fontosabb, hogy egy férj támaszt nyújtson a feleségének, hogy segítse, támogassa, minthogy körülrajongja… és ilyen ember volt Henry Higgins. Sosem bókolt neki, jó szót is csak akkor kapott, amikor ténylegesen rászolgált, modortalan volt, követelőző, és parancsolgató… de képes volt felnőttként élni, ha a sors arra kényszerítette. Ő is felső osztálybéli volt, de senkitől sem várta el, hogy pusztán ezért felnézzen rá. Higgins tudta, hogy a pénz és a hírnév nem a fán terem… igen, a professzor egész életében keményen dolgozott azért, hogy megbecsüljék. Eliza ezért nagyon tisztelte őt, habár sosem mondta ki hangosan. Női ösztönei megsúgták, hogy Higgins sosem hazudna neki, hanem megmondja, ha valamit jól csinált, illetve, ha valamit elhibázott. Továbbá azt is sejtette, hogy ha Higgins egyszer szerelmet vallana neki, vagy megkérné a kezét, és ő igent mondana, a professzor másnap nem vonná vissza a szavait.

* * *

><p><em>„Azt hitte, elsüllyed szégyenében, amikor meglátta Higginst a szalonja ajtajában, miközben őt Freddy csókolgatta. A professzor arcáról se nem harag, se nem düh, inkább lenézés és megvetés sugárzott. Eliza legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, térden állva kért volna tőle bocsánatot, és heves magyarázkodásba kezdett volna. <em>

_Amit egyelőre képes volt felfogni, az annyi volt, hogy Higgins már nincs a szalonban, ő nem állt fel, és nem rohant oda hozzá, hanem még mindig ült, ugyanabban a testtartásban. Freddy szorosan tartotta a kezét, és csak beszélt hozzá. Nem hallotta egyetlen szavát sem, nem értette mit mond. Látva Eliza érdektelenségét, a fiatalember végül megköszörülte a torkát, valami olyasmit motyogott, sajnálja a történteket, és jobbnak látja, hogyha most távozik, majd kisétált az ajtón._

_Mikor végre egyedül maradt a szobában, megpróbálta rendezni a gondolatait. Ha most bemegy a férfihoz, az valószínűleg őrjöngeni és szitkozódni fog. Okosabb lenne most hazamennie, és majd holnap visszajönne, hogy hideg fejjel folytathassák a beszélgetést, ami még délután abbamaradt…_

_Minden igyekezete és józan gondolkodás ellenére, a lábai – mintha önálló aggyal rendelkeztek volna – maguktól indultak el, és a professzor keresésére indultak. _

_Amikor azonban kilépett a hallba, Mrs. Pearce sietett elé._

_- Eliza, a tanár úr éppen az emeleten van. Azt üzente magának rendkívül sajnálja, de közbejött néhány sürgős elintéznivaló, amiket nem tud elhalasztani, és hálás lenne, ha most távozna._

_Liza számára egyértelmű volt, hogy Higgins egyáltalán „nem sajnálja rendkívül", és nem is „jött közbe néhány sürgős elintéznivaló", de azért, naivitást színlelve, megkérdezte:_

_- Higgins professzornak lesz egy kis ideje holnap?_

_- Sajnálom, de a professzor úr azt mondta, hogy holnap is rengeteg dolga lesz._

_- És… és holnapután?_

_- Higgins tanár úr szerint a közeljövőben minden nap el lesz látva teendőkkel._

_Liza bánatosan mosolyodott maga elé. Annak is jobban örült volna, ha az úr kiabál vele, vagy lehordaná, vagy kékre verné… de hogy meg se hallgatja? Hogy nem engedi magyarázkodni?_

_- Kérem! Muszáj lenne beszélnem vele, csak öt percig. _

_Az öreg házvezetőnő csak megcsóválta a fejét._

_- Gondolom, Mr. Higgins tud magára szánni 5 percet. De ha az úr mégis kizavarná, ne mondja, hogy én nem figyelmeztettem magát!_

_Ezzel a mondattal odébbállt. Eliza nagyot nyelt, összeszedte maradék bátorságát és méltóságát, és megpróbálta előre megfogalmazni magában a Higginshez intézett szavait. A következő pillanatban egy férfihangot hallott:_

_- Mrs. Pearce, remélem megmondta annak a nőszemélynek, hogy nincsen rá se időm, se energiám, és kotródjon el. _

_A korosodó agglegény épp akkor jött le a lépcsőn, hetykén és vidáman. Amikor Mrs. Pearce helyett Elizát pillantotta meg, egy másodperce megállt a lépcső közepén, majd folytatta útját, de már sokkal lassabban és sokkal inkább habozva, mint magabiztosan._

_- Úgy látszik, a házvezetőnőm nem szólt magának._

_- Higgins professzor, ami a szalonban történt…_

_Higgins azonban félbeszakította._

_- Eliza, mielőtt magyarázkodni kezdene, szeretnék magától bocsánatot kérni._

_Eliza zavartan pislogott. Hogy Higgins bocsánatot kér tőle? Ilyen még sosem fordult elő._

_- Amikor először jelentette be, hogy Freddy felesége akar lenni, úgy ellenkeztem, mintha lenne beleszólásom. Én vagyok sem, az apja, sem a gyámapja, sem akármilyen rokona, hogy bíráljam a döntését. Nézze, maga már nem gyerek, ha úgy gondolja, hogy Freddyvel boldogan tudná leélni az életét, legyen. Az egyetlen ember, akinek joga van ellenkezni, az az apja, de ahogy megismertem – bocsásson meg – örülni fog, hogy megszabadul magától. Én – és az ezredes -, mint jó barátai mindössze annyit tehetünk, hogy sok sikert kívánunk az ifjú párnak, és ha van is véleményünk, jobban tesszük, ha megtartjuk magunknak. _

_Liza úgy kapaszkodott bele a lépcsőkorlátba, mintha az adna neki magabiztosságot._

_- Professzor úr, EGYÁLTALÁN nem áll szándékomban feleségül menni Freddyhez. Ha pár perccel később jött volna, elég időm lett volna kiadni szerencsétlennek az útját._

_ Az egykori virágáruslány belenézett a professzor barna szemébe, és ugyanazt az izgatottságot vélte felfedezni, amit pár órával ezelőtt, a dolgozószobában látott. Talán most jött el a nagy pillanat? Talán most fog végre kibújni burokból, amiben eddig élt? _

_Higgins azonban felvonta a szemöldökét, megtörve a varázst._

_- Vagy úgy? Manapság ez a szokás? Először megcsókoljuk az áldozatot, utána meg porig alázzuk? Ilyenkor adok hálát az égnek, hogy nem vagyok húsz évvel fiatalabb._

_- Tudja Eliza, én már nem vagyok fiatalember. Ennél fogva, nem igazán ismerem a mai, divatos udvarlási szokásokat. Remélem, el tudja nekem nézni. El kéne fogadnom, hogy manapság az a módi, hogy a hölgyek azonnal a kiszemelt fickó karjaiba vetik magukat, akár magukban vannak, akár nyilvános helyen, akár másvalaki szalonjában. De azért, arra megkérhetem, hogy az anyám szalonjában ne fogadjon férfilátogatókat ilyen… hogy is fogalmazzam… kitörő lelkesedéssel? Tudja, ő már egy idősebb hölgy, aki akármennyire is rugalmas és intelligens, nehezen bírja elfogadni a mai fiatalok szerelmes megnyilvánulásait._

_Eliza legszívesebben szétverte volna a fejét. Hát persze! Ez nem egy romantikus regény, sem egy színdarab, itt nincsen katarzis. A „bocsánatkérés" mindössze egy mézesmadzag volt, amit elhúzott az orra előtt, hogy aztán kedvére szapulhassa egyetlen rossz lépéséért._

_- Tanár úr, én soha…_

_- Vagy lehet, hogy nem is annyira divat kérdése az egész? Lehetséges, hogy ez a kacér viselkedés a vérében van? Vagy ezt is az iskolában tanulta? Akkor nem is csodálkozom, hogy a munkásosztály nem tanult meg helyesen beszélni, ha az oktatási rendszer erre sokkal nagyobb hangsúlyt fektet. Mi a tantárgy neve? „Hogyan húzzuk le a felsőréteget?" vagy pedig „Hogyan találjunk egy gazdag idiótát, aki hajlandó velünk frigyre lépni?". Gondolom az édesapja ebből a tantárgyból kivételesen kitűnőre vizsgázott…_

_Higgins nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert egy hatalmas pofon csattant el az arcán. Eliza szemében könny volt, az ajkai pengevékonyak voltak, de nem szólt egy szót se. _

_Stevensnek, a komornyiknak, tökéletes érzéke volt hozzá, hogy mikor jelenjen meg a legváratlanabb, legalkalmatlanabb percekben… ez is egy ilyen volt._

_- Elnézést Uram, de Pickering ezredes telefonált, és érdeklődött, hogy sikerült-e színházjegyeket szerezni az esti előadásra._

_A tanár úr és Liza egy emberként fordultak Stevens felé. Tekintetük gyilkoló volt._

_- Miféle színházjegyek, Stevens? Ne beszéljen hülyeségeket! – Higgins a lányhoz fordult. – Maga készült színházba, Eliza?_

_Eliza nem felelt._

_- Mi az, gyermek? Elvitte a cica a nyelvét? Nem kíván mondani valamit, mielőtt eltakarodik a házamból?_

_Eliza nagy levegőt vett, és egyenes tartással, büszke léptekkel hagyta el a házat. „ _

* * *

><p>A következő heteket Mrs. Higginsnél töltötte. Annak ellenére, ami közte és Higgins között történt, az édesanyjával remekül kijött. Volt abban az asszonyban valami finomság, valami elegancia, valami úri modor, ami a fiából teljes mértékben hiányzott. Ráadásul volt annyira jól nevelt, hogy sose hozta fel Higginst, vagy a köztük lévő kapcsolatot, pedig Eliza mérget vett volna rá, hogy majd' megöli a kíváncsiság.<p>

A professzor egyébként, azokban az időkben messzire elkerülte Mrs. Higgins otthonát. Nem látogatta meg, még csak nem is telefonált. Liza eleinte nem is bánta, tekintve, hogy a seb, amit tőle szerzett még túl friss volt. Viszont Pickering ezredes sem jelent meg náluk egy darabig, amit a lány nagyon sajnált. Apjaként szerette az idős katonát, és csak remélni merte, hogy nem neheztel rá a szökése miatt.

*{Annál nagyobb volt az öröme, amikor Pickering egy nap váratlanul betoppant, és kissé pirulva kérdezte meg Elizát, vajon végleg letett-e arról a tervéről, hogy virágüzletet nyisson. Liza azt felelte, hogy gondolt ő erre, de aztán kiverte fejéből, mert nem volt rá elég pénze, az agglegényektől pedig nem mert volna kérni, annyira szégyellte magát, amiért azon a bizonyos napon minden szó nélkül távozott.} Azt persze ügyesen elhallgatta, miért nem áll szóba Higginssel.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy az ezredes házat vásárolt magának, ketten együtt kerestek, majd vásároltak egy takaros, de az előző tulajdonos által csődbe jutott virágüzletet, felette egy aprócska, de tűrhető lakással.

*{Az üzlet bizony egy ideig csak bukdácsolt, egyszerűen azért, mert Liza nem értett az üzletvezetéshez. Igaz, a lány tudta már az olcsóbb virágok nevét, árát. Szerencséjére ráragadt valami Milton nyelvéből, egy kevéske latintudással körítve, mikor Higginssel együtt a döntő ütközetre készült. Ez a latintudás nem volt valami sok, de épp elég arra, hogy kisilabizálja a virágok szakjegyzékét. Sajnos, ezenkívül semmit sem tudott. Habár meg tudta számolni a pénzt, egy számlát már képtelen lett volna megírni, anélkül, hogy gyalázatos hírbe ne keverje a céget. Latintudománya, hogy "Balbus épített egy falat" és "Gallia három részre oszlott", távolról sem segítette hozzá a legcsekélyebb kereskedelmi ismeretekhez sem. Még azt is Pickering ezredesnek kellett megmagyaráznia, hogy mi fán terem a csekk-könyv meg a bankszámla. S mindezt nem volt könnyű a leány fejébe verni. Ennek ellenére makacsul szembeszegült ama bölcs javaslattal, hogy - csupa takarékosságból is - legjobb lesz egy hozzáértő könyvelőt fogadni. Hogy lehetne pénzt megtakarítani azzal, ami újabb kiadást jelent - így okoskodott -, hiszen már a meglevő kiadások mellett sem tudnak nyeregben maradni. De az ezredes - miután újra meg újra nyeregbe segítette őt - végül is kedvesen, de határozottan sarkára állt. Lizát már porig alázta, hogy minden hónap végén tőle kell pénzt koldulni, így hát végül is be kellett látnia, hogy a kereskedelmet éppúgy tanulni kell, mint a fonetikát.

Hadd ne ecseteljem azokat a siralmas estéket, melyeket Liza kereskedelmi kurzusokon fecsérelt el, együtt tanulva a gyorsírást, gépírást, könyvelést, mindenféle, elemi iskolák padjaiból jött hím- és nőnemű írnokjelöltekkel egy sorban. A különféle kurzusokra való járás a szégyen és kétségbeesés időszaka volt számára. Hiába, sehol sem tanítottak semmit a virágüzletekről. Végül is föladta a küzdelmet, s búcsút mondtak gyorsíró-tanfolyamnak, Kereskedelmi Iskolának, Közgazdasági Akadémiának - mindörökre. De közben az üzlet, titokzatos módon, magamagától menni kezdett. A fiatal leány valahogy már nem idegenkedett attól a gondolattól, hogy alkalmazottakat fogadjon. Egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy ez az ő sajátos módszere a legjobb, s hogy valami különleges tehetsége van a kereskedelemhez. Az ezredes, aki fenntartott bankszámláján egy bizonyos összeget az üzlet deficitjének fedezésére, egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy a támogatás felesleges: Eliza boldogul. Igaz, hogy némileg könnyebb helyzetben volt, mint más szaktársai. A hétvégi kirándulások költsége nem az ő gondja volt, s így a vasárnapi ebédek árát is megtakaríthatták. Az ezredes ilyenkor fizette a hotelszámlát és az útiköltséget.}

Érdekes módon, amint Eliza kiköltözött Mrs. Higgins házából, abba a lakásnak nevezett lyukba, a Higginssel való találkozások száma fokozatosan nőtt. Az első két hónapban csak egyszer-kétszer botlottak egymásba, idős barátnője fogadódélutánjain. Higgins minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy felemlegesse „sikerét" a munka mezején. Természetesen egyes szám, harmadik személyben beszélt Lizáról, és úgy tett, mintha a lány siket lenne. Elizának ezt még többé-kevésbé sikerült lenyelni, hiszen a professzornak végül is igaza volt. (Azt is hozzá kell tenni, hogy Mrs. Higgins minden egyes alkalommal feldobta a napját, akárhányszor úgy vélte, a fia viselkedése túlment minden határon, és elküldte a házából. )

*{Egyszer hozta ki a sodrából egykori tanárát, úgy igazán, amikor ismételten bejelentette, hogy fonetikát fog tanítani, és elszegődik Kárpáthy professzorhoz, asszisztensnek. Biztosra vette, hogy Higgins ott, helyben fel fog robbanni, és élvezettel nézte a dühkitörését. Egyébként, nem találta volna jogosnak, hogy Higgins beleegyezése nélkül hasznosítsa a tőle kapott tudást. Az ő szemében ez a tudás éppúgy Higgins tulajdona volt, mint, mondjuk egy zsebóra. Rajongva ragaszkodott két mesteréhez, a virágbolt megnyitása után még őszintébben és melegebben, mint azelőtt.}

A történtek ellenére Freddyvel továbbra is jó kapcsolatot ápolt. A fiú gyakran fordult meg az üzletében, hogy virágot vegyen az aktuális hölgy számára. Ilyenkor mindig elbeszélgettek. Ahogy azt várta, a fiú 1 hónapon belül már egy másik lányt tartott „élete nagy szerelmének". Egyszerre mulatott magában, és egyszerre sajnálta a következő „áldozatot".

Freddy, Clara, és Mrs-Eynsford-Hill eleinte rendszeresen megjelentek a fogadódélutánokon. Eliza kedvelte Clarat bohóságaival és szeszélyeivel együtt,*{viszont a két Higgins szemében afféle nevetséges, kellemetlen perszóna volt - tulajdon anyja szemében pedig valami érthetetlen rejtély, valami társadalmi tévedés volt.}

Mrs Higgins volt annyira illedelmes, hogy kedvesen bánjon a lánnyal. Ugyanakkor, a professzor gúnyolódásának állandó céltáblája volt Clara és Freddy gyerekes gondolkodásmódja. Eleinte egyik Eynsford-Hillnek sem esett le, hogy Higgins belőlük csinál viccet, majd harmadik-negyedik alkalommal nyíltan a szemükbe mondta, hogy Freddyt „komolytalan kölyöknek", Clarat pedig „szemtelen, buta libának" tartja, Mrs. Eynsford-Hill elájult, Freddy olyan erővel ütötte meg, hogy Higginsnek 2 hétig kellett viselnie a monoklit a szeme alatt - Eliza a mai napig azt tartja élete legjobb napjának -. A professzor jutalma természetesen a kiutasítás lett. Attól a naptól kezdve egyikőjük sem látogatta Mrs Higginst.

Akárhogy is történt, Freddyék távozása után a professzor már nem csak havonta, de hetente jött el az édesanyjához. A lány eleinte furcsállotta, hogy mindketten egyazon napon jelentek meg, de később szinte imádkozott azért, hogy Higgins-szel találkozhasson. Annak ellenére, hogy néha a pokolba kívánta a megjegyzéseivel együtt, hogy néha a sírás szélén állt a sértegetései miatt, a lelke mélyén nagyon is boldoggá tették ezek a konfliktusok…

* * *

><p>A csillaggal jelölt, { és } közötti szövegekrészletek G. B. Shaw Pygamlionjából származnak. Nem akarok „plagizálást" elkövetni, de azt tudni kell, hogy a My Fair Lady-t a Pygmalion alapján írták meg. Gondoltam, „hűebb" lesz a történet, ha tartom ezt a jó szokást. ;)<p> 


	4. Sok millió lépés hátra, ugyanannyi előre

Higgins teljesen kifordult magából, amit barátai és ismerősei egyre kevésbé viseltek el. Továbbra is Eliza maradt a kedvenc céltáblája. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy szegény lány meddig tűri a szidalmakat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sok millió lépés hátra, ugyanannyi előre<strong>

* * *

><p>- *{Higgins professzor úr – szólalt meg bátortalanul egyik délután Mrs. Pearce, miután a tanár úr csúnyán összeveszett egyik tanítványával, aki háborogva és szitkozódva távozott az irodából.<p>

- Mit akar mondani, Mrs Pearce? – kérdezte Higgins, provokáló hangon.

- Arra szeretném kérni a tanár urat, hogy mostantól válogassa meg a szavait a diákjai meg a vendégei előtt. Mr. Sheridan volt a héten a harmadik tanulója, aki felmondott magának.

- Mindig meg szoktam válogatni a szavaimat. Mit akar ezzel? – komorodott el Higgins.

- Nem, a tanár úr egyáltalán nem szokta megválogatni a szavait, mikor nem talál valamit, vagy ha egy kicsit ideges. Nekünk mindegy, mi már megszoktuk. De idegenek előtt igazán nem volna szabad káromkodni.

- Én káromkodom?!- méltatlankodott a férfi, majd kirobbanva folytatta. - Soha a büdös életben! Ki nem állhatom a káromkodást! Mi a nyavalyát akar ezzel mondani?

- Csakis ezt, tanár úr- válaszolta egykedvűen Mrs. Pearce.- Nagyon sokat tetszik káromkodni. Éntőlem káromkodhat, cifrázhatja, hogy mi a nyavalyának, hol a nyavalyában, ki a nyavalya...

- Jól hallok, Pearce-né?! Ilyen szavak a maga ajkán?!

- ... de van egy bizonyos szó - nagyon kérem, hogy ezt ne használja. Ma reggel hallottam egy csavargótól, aki elbotlott egy kőben. Ugyanolyan betűvel kezdődik, mint a kő. Ő nem tehet róla, már az anyatejjel szívta magába ezt a szót, de nem szabad, hogy a házon kívül ilyet a tanár úr szájából halljanak.

Higgins könnyedén felelt:

- Igazán nem vádolhatom magam, hogy valaha is kimondtam azt a szót.

Mrs. Pearce állhatatosan nézett a szemébe, mire Higgins rossz lelkiismeretét fölénnyel takarva hozzátette:

- Kivéve talán, ha néha nagyon izgatott voltam.

- Csak éppen ma reggel, tanár úr. Háromszor mondta: kávéra, a kuglófra és a késre.

- Ó, az csak alliteráció volt, igazán érthető egy költői léleknél – legyintett az agglegény.

- Már akárhogy is tetszik hívni, nagyon kérem, hogy mások előtt ne tessék többet kimondani azt a szót, mert így elveszítheti az összes ügyfelét.

- Helyes, helyes, van még valami?

- Megkérhetem akkor, hogy ne fogadja többet a tanítványait, és a vendégeit slafrokban, vagy legalább ne használja szalvétának a slafrok ujját olyan rendszeresen, mint eddig. És ha lenne olyan kedves és nem enne minden fogást ugyanabból a tányérból, és nem tenné a használt leveseskanalat a tiszta abroszra.. Biztosan tetszik emlékezni, hogy a múltkor is majdnem meg tetszett fulladni attól a halszálkától, ami a gyümölcsízbe keveredett. Stevensnek orvost kellett hívnia. És emiatt kellett lemondanom az időpontját azzal az angol úriemberrel, aki a telefonban nagyon mérgesen reagált.

- Lehet, hogy szórakozottságból megtörténik velem az ilyesmi néha, de semmi esetre sem szokásom.

Mérgesen hozzátette:

- Egyébként a slafrokomnak kiállhatatlan benzinszaga van.

- Természetesen, tanár úr, és ha a zsíros ujjait ezután is beletörli a...

- Jó, jó ezután majd a hajamba fogom törülni! – kiabálta türelmét vesztve Higgins.

- Remélem, nem tetszett megsértődni, tanár úr?

A férfi teljes mértékben felháborodott, hogy házvezetőnője őróla valami barátságtalan érzelmet is fel mert tételezni.

- Dehogy, dehogy! Teljesen igaza van, Mrs. Pearce. Nagyon fogok vigyázni magamra. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha idegeneknek, vagy a jövőbeni diákjaimnak rossz véleménye lenne rólam. Van még valami?}

Mrs Pearce szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a szája sarkában húzódó mosolyt.

- Csak ennyi lenne, uram. Ha most megbocsát, el kell küldenem Jennie-t a fűszereshez.

- Elmehet, Mrs. Pearce.

Higgins leült a dolgozószobája íróasztalához, és a lábát feltette az asztalra.

- {Ennek a nőnek a legfantasztikusabb rögeszméi vannak rólam. Világéletemben félénk, szemérmes ember voltam. Sohasem éreztem magam igazi, félelmetes felnőttnek, mint a többi nagyokos. De Mrs. Pearce szentül hiszi, hogy én valami erőszakos, basáskodó, zsarnok vagyok. Fogalmam sincs, honnan veszi…}

Összeráncolta a homlokát, és belenézett a noteszába.

- Igaz is ma kedd van – gondolta. - A mama mostanában keddenként tartja a fogadónapjait. Ha sietek, és tudok fogni egy taxit, még időben odaérhetek. Mintha Pickering említette volna, hogy ő is megy… vajon Eliza is ott lesz? Remélem, Freddy ma sem teszi be a lábát az anyám otthonába. Még csak az kéne…

Felpattant a helyéről, és felszáguldott az emeletre. A „mamája" külön kérésére tiszta inget vett fel, és nyakkendőt cserélt. Pár perc alatt indulásra készen állt. Mint egy nagy gyerek, lerohant a lépcsőn, kis híján fellökve a felfelé igyekvő Mrs. Pearce-t.

- Mr. Higgins, hova indul?

Higgins hirtelen megállt, és fenyegetően hangnemre váltott

- Mégis mi köze ahhoz, hogy hová megyek?!

- Tanár úr, a következő diákja 10 percen belül itt lesz.

Higgins megvonta a vállát.

- Mondja meg neki, hogy sürgős dolgom akadt… az anyám fogadódélutánjára kell mennem.

- Le akarja mondani? De hiszen az…

Higgins összeszűkült szemmel, vészjósló képpel indult el az asszony felé:

- Az?

- Előbb…

- Előbb?

- Utaltam arra, hogy…

- Hogy? Mire, kedves Mrs. Pearce?

A házvezetőnő belátta, hogy veszett ügyért harcol. Lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Semmire, uram. Szólni fogok neki, amint megérkezik.

- Nagyon helyes, nagyon helyes.

Higgins az ajtóhoz sietett, és megpróbálta kinyitni, majd feszegetni. Viszont az ajtó makacsul zárva maradt.. Akkor vette észre, hogy nincs a zárban a KULCS.

- HOL VAN AZ A… KULCS?!

Mrs. Pearce már ott állt mögötte, kezében az apró, vékony, díszes KULCCSAL.

- Parancsoljon, ha ezt keresi.

Higgins idegesen heherészett, és kikapta a nő kezéből a kulcsot. Berakta a zárba, elfordította, de az ajtó most sem akart kinyílni. A professzor kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, és teljes erővel tolta, ütötte-verte.

Mrs Pearce megköszörülte a torkát.

- Tanár úr… talán próbálja meg húzni az ajtót.

Higgins maga felé húzta az ajtót, ami ezúttal engedelmeskedett. Szúrósan nézett Mrs. Pearce-re.

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Pearce.

* * *

><p>Kellemes, napsütéses délután volt aznap. Mrs. Ellen Higgins** mégis a szalonjában fogadta barátait és ismerőseit. Az idős hölgynek hatalmas gyakorlata volt az illemben, az előzékenységben, és a bájcsevejben. Akárhányszor újabb vendége érkezett, elnézést kért a többiektől, felállt, és a jó előre begyakorolt, széles mosolyával kezet fogott velük.<p>

Idősebbik fia, Herman*** hangja szinte könyörgően bocsánatkérő volt a telefonban, amikor egyházi teendőire hivatkozva lemondta a látogatást. Ellennek sok idejébe telt, amíg biztosította Hermant, hogy tökéletesen megérti a helyzetét, és hogy első a kötelességteljesítés. Amikor lerakta a telefont, csak megcsóválta a fejét. Szánta őt szerencsétlenségéért.

Ez alkalommal Pickering ezredes is megtisztelte jelenlétével. Kedvelte őt, mert mindig nagyon tisztelettudóan viselkedett. Annak ellenére, hogy Indiában hatalmas vagyonra tett szert, és számos kitüntetést érdemelt ki, nem volt se arrogáns, se fölényes. Titokban remélte, hogy talán jó hatással lesz Henryre a személyisége… sajnos tévedett.

Eliza jelenlétének egyszerre örült, és egyszerre bosszantotta is. Abban az időben, amikor a lány még nála lakott, igencsak közel kerültek egymáshoz. Eliza mesélt neki az apjáról, a mostohaanyjáról, és a megboldogult édesanyjáról. Megtudta, hogy Elizának nagyon nehéz, és szomorú élete volt. Ebből a szempontból tisztelte a fiát, amiért kiemelte „az utca mocskából", másrészt , Eliza hátterének ismeretében, különösen igazságtalannak érezte Henry bánásmódját a lánnyal kapcsolatban. Értelmes, intelligens személynek tartotta, akit egyszerűen képtelenség volt nem szeretni. Ugyanakkor, annak sosem volt jó vége, ha Henryvel egy szobában tartózkodott. Henry előszeretettel emlegette a lány múltját, vagy a nem létező üzleti érzékét. Szerencsére Eliza nem tette tönkre a hangulatot azzal, hogy valami otrombaságot feleljen neki, de Ellen érezte, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy a lány mikor fog besokallani.

Henry – ahogyan várható volt – késett, és eltúlzott, fennhéjázó viselkedésével, gesztusaival sikeresen magára vonta a társaság figyelmét.

Fia megjelenése egyáltalán nem okozott neki megelégedést.

- Henry… számítottam rá, hogy jössz.

Mrs Higgins a látszat kedvéért felállt, és hagyta, hogy a fia arcon csókolja. Majd kettő, új ismerőséhez fordult:

- Mr. Livingstone és Mr. Livingstone, hadd mutassam be önöknek a fiamat, Henryt.

James és William Livingstone ikrek voltak. Magas, vállas, izmos, 25 éves fiatal férfiak voltak. Habár arcvonásaik nem egyeztek meg, skót gyökereiknek köszönhetően sűrű, vörös hajuk, és kék szemük volt. A tekintetükben és a mosolyukban volt valami megnyerő, valami ellenállhatatlan, amivel szinte mindenki szimpátiáját azonnal el tudták nyerni… kivéve talán Higgisnét. Szinte egyszerre álltak fel, hogy üdvözöljék a professzort, aki mindössze kurtán biccentett nekik.

A két fiatalember érdekes módon egyedül Eliza közelében talált alkalmas ülőhelyet.

- Képzelje, Higgins, – kezdte Pickering – Mr. és Mr. Livingstone távoli rokonai Dr. David Livingstone-nak, a híres skót orvosnak, aki felfedezte a Viktória-vízesést.

- Tanultam történelmet, Pickering. Tudom, hogy ki volt Dr. Livingstone – morogta Higgins. – Azonban ÉN nem szeretek az őseim tollával ékeskedni.

Mrs. Higgins finoman megszorította Henry karját.

- Ugyan már, Henry…

- Semmi baj, Mrs. Higgins – szólalt meg William. – Mi sem szeretjük hangoztatni, hogy milyen híres emberek tartoznak a családunkhoz. Habár mérhetetlenül büszkék vagyunk rá, amiért ki tudott emelkedni a munkásosztály soraiból, és a Londoni Misszionárius Társaság tagja volt…

Henry csettintett a nyelvével, így Mrs. Higgins szorítása már fájdalmasan erős volt.

- De nem szeretünk vele kérkedni – tette hozzá James, Elizához fordulva – annak ellenére, hogy a legtöbb hölgyet érdeklődéssel tölti el. Különösen az olyan gyönyörű és kellemes nőket, mint kegyed, Miss Doolittle.

Eliza elpirult a bók hatására, amit a tanár úr nem vett jó néven.

- Tudja Miss Doolittle, - tódította William – annak ellenére, hogy csak pár perce ismerjük egymást, elmondhatom, hogy mindhármunkban van egy közös vonás: elődeink, szorgalmuknak, szerencséjüknek, és éles eszüknek köszönhetően kiemelkedtek a szegénységből, és jelentős vagyonra, hírnévre, és megbecsülésre tettek szert. Az ön édesapja, Mr. Doolittle sem szégyelli, hogy valaha szemetesként kereste a kenyerét, most meg becsületes, tisztes, középosztálybeli polgárnak számít…

- Hahaha! Tudnék én olyan történetet mesélni Alfred Doolittle-ről, amitől az egész bagázs haja égnek állna! – csattant fel Higgins.

- Henry, viselkedj, vagy kiküldelek a szalonból! – motyogta félig nyitott szájjal Mrs. Higgins.

Az ikerpár elengedte a füle mellett ezt a megjegyzést.

- Büszke lehet az édesapjára, Miss Doolittle – mosolygott William. – Nem sok ilyen ember akad a földön, aki ki tud lépni az önnön árnyékából…

- Az is vagyok, Mr. Livingstone.

- Kérem, - esdekelt a férfi- hívjon Williamnek!

- Engem meg Jamesnek – tette hozzá a fivére. – Ilyen rokonlelkek, mint mi, szinte testvéreknek számítunk.

Eliza úgy gondolta, illene viszonoznia a gesztust.

- Köszönöm James, köszönöm William. Én viszont hálás lennék, ha Elizának szólítanának.

- Micsoda megtiszteltetés, Miss Doolittle… illetve Eliza.

- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz.

Mindhárman nevetni kezdtek. Henry úgy érezte, az ikerpár teljes mértékben elvetette a sulykot. Hogy képzeli ez a két vadidegen, hogy az anyja házába furakodik, és ezzel az átlátszó, elbájoló, előre begyakorolt szöveggel elcsavarják Eliza fejét?! Ráadásul, Elizának nincs joga őket bátorítani! Legszívesebben felrobbant volna a méregtől, de végül az elmúlt évben elsajátított taktikájához fordult. Nyájasan mosolygott Elizára:

- Eliza, mindig öröm látni, micsoda érzéke van hozzá, hogy megtalálja a közös hangot a legkülönbözőbb emberekkel.

- Hát… köszönöm, professzor úr – hangzott a tétova válasz.

Higgins most a két fiatalemberhez intézte szavait:

- Uraim, tisztában vannak vele, hogy ez a bájos hölgyemény rendkívül jó kapcsolatot ápol a felső osztály férfitagjaival? Pickering ezredes egy időben különösen nagy figyelmet szentelt neki…

- De Higgins! Ez szemenszedett hazugság! – vágott közbe Pickering.

- Észrevették, hogy mostanában egyre kevesebbszer esik? Micsoda szerencse, gyűlölöm az esőt. A sok napsütés különben is jót tesz az egészségünknek – próbálkozott Mrs. Higgins.

Eliza lehajtotta a fejét és egyik kezével átfogta a másik alkarját. Higgins professzor számos alkalommal megbántotta már mások előtt, de az még sosem fordult elő, hogy a tisztességére tegyen kétértelmű megjegyzéseket nyilvános helyen.

- Tanár úr! Tudja jól, hogy én tisztességes lány voltam világéletemben – nézett fel az agglegényre, felháborodottan.

Higgins egyre jobban belelovallta magát.

- Ezzel mind tisztában vagyunk, Eliza. Maga tisztességes lány. Különösen Freddy Eynsford-Hillel volt előzékeny és tisztességes.

Higgins szinte már kiabált.

- Tisztességesen elfogadta a szerelmét, előzékenyen hagyta, hogy ölelgesse, majd amikor rájött, hogy szegények, mint a templom egere, eldobta, mint egy divatjamúlt kalapot! Ezt is a _„Hogyan találjunk egy gazdag idiótát, aki hajlandó velünk frigyre lépni?"_ nevű óráján tanulta, a munkásosztály iskolájában?

Higgins természetesen tudta, hogy ezeknek a mondatoknak a fele sem volt igaz, de akkor, ott annyira jó érzés volt ezt hinnie.

- FOGJA BE A SZÁJÁT, MAGA VADBAROM! – ordította Eliza.

A összes vendég – férfiak és nők egyaránt – egyszerre fordultak Eliza irányába. Higgins levegő után kapkodott, Mrs. Higgins felállt, és a szívéhez kapott, Pickering ezredes a szája elé emelte a kezét.

Eliza felpattant a helyéről. Teste remegett a dühtől és az izgalomtól. Keze ökölbe szorult. Orcáján már megjelent egy-két könnycsepp. Tudta, hogy botrányosan fog viselkedni, de nem törődött vele.

- Hónapok óta rajtam köszörüli a nyelvét! De ma túllépett minden határon! Ma betelt a pohár! Elegem van magából, maga, maga… soha többé nem akarom látni! Dögöljön meg ott, ahol van! Elmegyek, és soha többet nem jövök vissza!

Azzal kiviharzott a szalonból. Szeme vörös volt a sírástól.

A szobában pár percig néma, feszült csend uralkodott. Pickering hirtelen felállt, és Higginshez fordult:

- Miss Doolittle-nek igaza van, Higgins. Magam sem értem, miért tűrtem meg önt eddig. Állandóan sértegeti szerencsétlen nőt. Talán azért hallgattam eddig, mert úgy véltem, nem tartozik rám, ami maguk között folyik. Nézze, én megpróbálta elviselni magát, mert a barátomnak tartottam… de a lány jól mondta: „Maga egy vadbarom" – már bocsánat a kifejezésért. A továbbiakban nem kívánom tartani a kapcsolatot önnel… és a barátságára sem tartok igényt.

Pickering megigazította a mellényét, és kezet fogott Mrs. Higgins-szel.

- Elnézését kérem, asszonyom, a kirohanásomért. Ön nagyszerű hölgy, de mostantól nem veszek részt a fogadódélutánjain, amennyiben Henry is itt lesz. Ha megbocsátanak, megpróbálom utolérni Miss Doolittle-t. Alászolgája.

Ekkor elhallgatott, mintha azt fontolgatná, kimondja-e, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Szívemből sajnálom, hogy ilyen fia van, mint ő.

Az emberek jobbnak látták, hogy távozzanak.

A két Livingstone azonnal felállt, és bokros teendőikre hivatkozva elszeleltek. A többiek, hogy ne legyen szemet szúróan feltűnő, nem egyszerre, hanem 5-10 percenként búcsúztak el, de azért így is egyértelmű volt a célzás mindenki számára.

Amikor kettesben maradt fiával, Mrs. Higgins eltüntette az erőltetett mosolyt az arcától. Leült, a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és elmerengett.

Henry úgy érezte, az idő csak vánszorog. Felállt, és zsebre tett kézzel mászkált, kulcsait hangosan zörgette.

Mrs. Higgins végül leeresztette kezét.

- {Tudod, hogy mit tennél, hogyha tényleg szeretnél?

Henry sóhajtott.

- Bocsánatot kérnék Elizától, Picktől, és a barátaidtól. Változtatnék a modoromon, és megkérném Eliza kezét.

Mrs Higgins szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

- Jelenleg arra gondoltam, hogy vedd ki a kezedet a zsebedből, fejezd be a kulcszörgetést, és ülj le… de ne oda! – emelte fel a hangját, amikor Henry le akart ülni a dohányzóasztalra.

Henry forgatta a szemét, majd lehuppant egy, az anyjáéhoz közeli karosszékbe.}

- Henry, hogy értetted azt, amikor arra céloztál, hogy Eliza és Freddy Eynsford-Hill úrfi „olyan" kapcsolatban vannak? Láttál valamit? Vagy hallottál valamit?

Henry egy pillanatig habozott.

- Hát… láttam őket csókolózni az ÉN kanapémon – dörmögte maga elé.

Mrs Higgins láthatóan nem tért magához a megdöbbenéstől. Csak pislogott, és zavartan hebegett.

- Látod? Ugye, hogy botrányos?

- HENRY!

- Most meg mi a baj?

- Hogy vetted a bátorságot, hogy megvádold Elizát egy ilyen szörnyű dologgal?! Édes fiam, tisztában vagy azzal, hogy sikerült pletykát szítanod Eliza és Freddy Eynsford-Hill ellen?! Szinte biztosra veszem, hogy holnap fél London egy nem létező viszonyt fog kibeszélni! Sem Eliza, sem Freddy nem vehetnek részt egy jobb társaságban, amíg egy ilyen hír érdekesnek számít!

Henry megvakarta a feje búbját, és a karfára szegezte tekintetét.

- Erre… nem is gondoltam.

- Hát persze, hogy nem gondoltál. A te tudásod kimerül a hibátlan angol beszédben, az akcentusokban, és a dialektusokban. Mindenhez ostoba vagy, ami nem fonetika.

Mrs. Higgins megharapta alsó ajkát, és teát töltött magának.

- Henry, egészen idáig szerettem volna elkerülni ezt a beszélgetést: Tény, hogy sosem sikerült teljesen felnőnöd. Mégis reméltem, vagy annyira érett, hogy meg tudod oldani az Elizával történt nézeteltérést. Elértétek, hogy gyűlöljek fogadódélutánokat tartani. Amióta Eliza is rendszeres vendégem, állandóan bántod, megjegyzéseket teszel rá, teljesen mindegy, hol vagytok. Tehet szegény arról, hogy nem ment neki egy csapásra az üzletvezetés, vagy a kereskedelem? Soha életében nem csinált még ilyet- Az idős asszony a szájához emelte a csészét, és ivott egy kortyot. - Szerencsére Ő volt annyira értelmes, hogy csak akkor szálljon veled vitába, amikor négyesben voltunk… legalábbis eddig a napig. Aláírom, hogy egyáltalán nem viselkedett illedelmesen, vagy helyesen, de ez a kirohanás teljesen várható és jogos volt a részéről. És még örülhetsz, hogy ennyivel megúsztad. Őszintén szólva, csodálkozom, hogy nem esett meg hamarabb.

- Eliza, Eliza… miért mindenki őt sajnálja? – csattant fel Henry, majd felállt a székből. - Szegény Eliza így, szegény Eliza úgy…

A professzor széttárta a karját és az égre emelte a tekintetét.

- Arra bezzeg senki sem gondol, hogy ÉN hogyan érzem magam. Hogy NEKEM hogyan esett, amikor láttam őt Freddyvel enyelegni.

Visszaült a karosszékbe, és tüntetően karba tette a kezét, majd sértődötten az anyjára nézett:

- Mama, én soha életemben nem voltam udvarlós típus. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell romantikusnak lenni. Majdnem egy délutánom ráment arra, hogy olyan legyek, amilyen nem vagyok. Olyan hülyeségekre fecséreltem az időmet, mint virágok, meg programszervezés, meg jegygyűrűválasztás.

Henry a kezével a karfát dörzsölte.

- Igyekeztem, és kitettem magamért… de tényleg. Erre mit kapok? Amint hátat fordítok, az a kis béka valaki más karjaiba veti magát.

Mrs. Higgins gúnyosan felkacagott.

- Jajj, Henry! Miért hiszed azt, a nők száz csokor virágra, érzelgős szerelmi vallomásokra, és bálványozásra vágynak a nap huszonnégy órájában? Tény és való, hogy legyezgeti a hiúságukat... az elején. De a harmadik, vagy negyedik alkalommal már fullasztó és kellemetlen lesz ez a folyamatos ajnározás. Egyik végletbe sem szabad beleesni. Eliza annyival is beérné, ha elismernéd a jó tulajdonságait, tisztelettel bánnál venne, figyelembe vennéd, hogy ő is érző lény, és mellette lennél, ha bajban lenne. Ne akard megváltoztatni, ne akarj belőle hercegnőt faragni, mert nem válik azzá, még ha a szerepét ideig-óráig el is tudja játszani. Ő sem akarja, hogy Shakespeare Rómeójaként szeresd, mert akkor az már nem te lennél. Légy olyan, amilyen vagy… egy kicsit több tisztelettel és megértéssel.

Ez azon ritka pillanatok egyike volt, amikor Henry hangjában bizonytalanság és alázat hallatszott.

- Akkor, mi legyen a következő lépés?

- Hát, először is kérj bocsánatot Elizától. Ma még ne, mert a lány valószínűleg még túlságosan zaklatott. Valószínűleg virágot, vagy vázát hajítana feléd – amit mondjuk meg is érdemelnél. Várj vele pár napot. A következő fogadódélutánomra, holnaputánra meghívom az összes mai vendégemet, Elizát és az ezredest is beleértve, valamint az egész Eynsford-Hill családot. Te szépen megvallod előttük a tévedésedet, majd HIVATALOSAN bocsánatot kérsz Freddytől és Elizától, amiért kétértelmű megjegyzést tettél kettejükről… bizony ám, kedvesem – tette hozzá bólogatva, miután Henry felszisszent.

Mrs. Higgins vigasztalóan megsimogatta Henry kezét.

- Megígérem neked, ha rám hallgatsz, minden rendbe jön.

* * *

><p>Habár egész életében felnézett édesanyjára kimért viselkedésért, és logikus észjárásáért, mégis ritkán engedelmeskedett neki. A szíve mélyén érezte, hogy anyja tökéletesen átlátja kettejük ügyét, de képtelen volt napokat várni, amíg újra láthatja Elizát. Legszívesebben azonnal odafutott volna hozzá, hogy megkeresse, hogy elmondja neki, hogy szereti, és hogy nagyon sajnálja a szidalmakat, a fölényeskedést, amit a lány tőle kapott osztályrészül, nem csak azon a délutánon, hanem megismerkedésük első pillanatától kezdve. Egész éjjel nyugtalanul forgolódott az ágyában, mert azon gondolkodott, mit mondhatna neki, mik lennének a legmegfelelőbb szavak egy ilyen alkalomra.<p>

Éppen ezért jelent másnap reggel, Eliza virágüzletében, szinte nyitáskor. Eliza éppen a pultnál ült, és szorgalmasan körmölt. Hogy írt-e, vagy számolt, nem lehetett tudni. Amint meghallotta a csengőt, nyomban felegyenesedett, és egy jó előre betanult, széles mosollyal megszólalt:

- Üdvözlöm tisztelt uram, miben állhatok szolgálatára?

Eliza álla leesett, amikor felismerte a férfiban egykori tanárát. Egész testét átjárta a méreg, és a nemrég szerzett seb hasító fájdalma. Dühösen rácsapott az asztalra.

- Maga meg keres itt?! Azonnal tűnjön el az üzletemből! Nem vagyok hajlandó egy légtérben tartózkodni magával!

- Eliza, kérem…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert egy cserepes szegfű repült feléje, és a lába előtt tört össze. Majd egy csokor viola hagyott nyomott a falon, amit egy notesz, és egy toll követett…

Higgins védekezően a feje elé emelte a kezét, és kihátrált az üzletből. Úgy gondolta, vár néhány percet, amíg Eliza kitombolja magát.

Mikor kiért, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és várta a megfelelő alkalmat. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen a sors iróniáján.

- Mint a régi szép időkben - gondolta. – De most legalább a saját holmiját rongálja.

* * *

><p>*{ A zárójelben található szöveg átírt részlet a Pygmalionból}<p>

** Mrs Higgins neve a második fejezetben még Ethel volt. Én körül-belül úgy számoltam, hogy Mrs. Higgins 1840-es években született, és akkoriban az Ethel nem volt túl divatos. Viszont az Ellen népszerűnek számított akkoriban a felső osztály tagjai között.

*** Higgins testvérét a 2. fejezetben Haroldnak hívtam, de ugyanazért az okért átkereszteltem Herman-ra.

William és James karaktere csak kitalációk, nem tudok róla, hogy Livingstone-nak lett volna rokona Londonban.


	5. Egyetlen lépés kb 2000 szóban

Tele lesz ömlengéssel vallomással, daccal, és Petrarcával.

* * *

><p><strong>Négy lépés kb. kétezer szóban <strong>

* * *

><p>5 perccel később Higgins megkockáztatott egy második belépőt a boltba. Fogadni mert volna rá, hogy a boltban egy megtört, zokogó tulajdonosnőt fog találni. Ehelyett, amint kinyitotta az ajtót, egy, a feje tetejére állított üzletben találta magát. A padlón vágott és kettétört cserepes virágok maradványai, tollak és jegyzetfüzetek hevertek, a fal piszkos volt a virágföldtől, és az íróasztal felborult a hozzátartozó székkel együtt. Higgins még egy betört ablakot is felfedezett. Ennek a felfordulásnak a közepén ott állt Eliza, merev, előkelő tartással, felszegett fejjel, és kifejezéstelen arccal.<p>

- Ne haragudjon, professzor úr. Úgy tűnik, egy kissé elragadtattam magam – szólalt meg színtelen hangon.

Az egész szituáció annyira groteszk volt: egy fiatal, csinos, elegáns hölgy egy hozzá méltatlan hisztéria után olyan kimérten és közömbösen viselkedik, mintha csak az időjárásról folyna a diskurzus. Higgins nem bírta megállni, kitört belőle egy, az előbbinél sokkal erőteljesebb és hangosabb röhögés.

- Elnézést, elnézést… - kacagott – de ez az egész annyira… vicces.

Gyorsan a szája elé kapta az öklét és megpróbálta visszatartani a hahotázást.. Szüksége volt pár másodpercre, hogy lenyugodjon. Amikor ismét megtalálta méltóságteljes hangszínét, ránézett a lányra. Ő nem találta ilyen mulatságosnak az esetet.

- Keresek egy seprűt, meg egy lapátot, és megpróbálom feltakarítani ezt a rendetlenséget –mondta, kissé lenézően.

A seprű és a lapát a sarokban helyezkedtek el. Eliza megragadta a seprűt, és takarítani kezdett. Higgins nekitámaszkodott a falnak egy pillanatra, majd úgy döntött, hogy betársul. Kidobta az egykori ablak üvegszilánkjait, felemelte a széket, utána az asztalt.

- Tudja Eliza, a dobótechnikája sokat romlott az elmúlt évben. Többet kéne gyakorolnia – vigyorgott a férfi, miután felállította az asztalt.

Eliza ránézett.

- Többször kéne összekapnunk.

A professzor felült az asztalra és keresztbe tette a lábait.

- Eliza, az elmúlt egy évben mást sem csináltunk, csak veszekedtünk.

Eliza letette a seprűt, csípőre tette a kezét, majd összeráncolt homlokkal felelt:

- Nem, tanár úr. MI nem szoktunk marakodni. MAGA szokott marakodni velem. MAGA volt az, aki minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy belém kössön, teljesen mindegy volt, hogy mit csináltam. Állandóan sértegetett, becsmérelt. Eleinte csak azért hallgattam, mert többé-kevésbé jogosnak éreztem a kritikáit, és mert… mert – a hangja lehalkult és lehajtotta a fejét – úgy éreztem, megbántottam…

Higgins lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és a körmeit bámulta.

- Megbántani engem? Miből gondolja ezt a képtelenséget?

- Hát, amikor Freddyvel ültünk a kanapéján…

- Hagyja abba! Nem hozza fel ezt a témát!

Higgins leugrott az asztalról és zsebre tette a kezeit.

- Igaz, hogy akkor és ott hatalmasat csalódtam magában. Elég nagyfokú tiszteletlenség volt, amit az ÉN nappalimban tettek. Ilyesmi egyszerűen nem helyénvaló.

Eliza érezte, hogy most a professzor egyik gyengepontjára tapintott. Úgy döntött, kiélvezi a helyzetet, és egy kicsit adja alá a lovat.

- Kedves Higgins professzor úr, csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy helyteleníti két vonzó, optimista fiatal közötti vad, szenvedélyes románcot? Az idősebb ismerőseim és barátaim – többek között az édesanyja is- folyton arról beszélnek, hogy az ifjúkori, első szerelem a legszentebb, a legártatlanabb, a legédesebb valamennyi érzés közül.

Higgins olyan erővel rúgott bele székbe, hogy az ismét eldőlt. Felszisszent a fájdalomra, de –kivételesen - türtőztette magát.

- Szerelem?! Badarság!

- Ne bántsa a székemet!

- Maga az előbb döntötte fel! – feleselt a tanár úr.

- Nekem szabad, mert az enyém – vágta rá Eliza, duzzogva. – Állítsa fel!

Úgy tűnt, az utolsó mondat nem jutott el Higgins tudatáig, mert az üzlet másik végébe sétált.

- Mondja csak, Freddy még mindig jár magához? Szokta látogatni?

- Persze, hogy szokott jönni – kuncogott Eliza, majd Higgins döbbent, sötét arckifejezését látva, hozzátette – jelenleg egy Lucy nevű hölgyért rajong. Tőlem szokta venni a virágot. Akárhányszor belép ide, mindig csak róla áradozik.

Higgins arca diadalmasan felragyogott.

- Ha! Mondtam, hogy az a taknyos nem fog sokáig maga után koslatni.

Eliza egyet nem értően megrázta a fejét.

- Ellenkezőleg: szerintem elég türelmesen, és kitartóan várakozott. Ha igent mondtam volna…

- … de nem mondott igent…

- ... de ha mégis megtettem volna, valószínűleg királynőként kezelt volna.

Álmodozó tekintettel a távolba meredt.

- Állandóan meglepett volna valami aprósággal: virágokkal, csokoládéval… tisztán emlékszem, hogy aznap délután hozott nekem egy csokor fehér rózsát.

Higgins a tekintetével meg tudta volna gyilkolni a lányt. Ez már több volt a soknál! Nem elég, hogy Freddy majdnem elvette tőle ezt a nőt, még a babérjait is le akarta aratni?!

- Fehér rózsát! Ne legyen nevetséges! Freddy sosem hozott magának fehér rózsát! Fehér rózsát csak jó ízlésű emberek vesznek! Hozzá hasonló, közönséges fráterek sárga rózsát szoktak venni! –háborgott.

- Freddynek remek szépérzéke van…

- Mondom, hogy nem vett magának fehér rózsát! Erre mérget vehet!

Eliza rákönyökölt az asztalra és a két kezével megtámasztotta a fejét. Kérdően nézett a volt mesterére.

- Mégis honnan van ez a biztos információja?

- Mert ÉN vettem magának a fehér rózsát.

Eliza szóhoz sem jutott az elképedéstől. A kezei lehullottak az asztalra. Nagy nehezen ki tudta nyitni a száját:

- Ön?

- Igen én, buta liba! – tajtékzott. - Tudja, hogy az volt életem legrosszabb napja? Először maga minden szó nélkül eltűnik, és az ezredessel közösen kereshettük magát. Utána volt képe az anyámhoz futni és panaszkodni, akit sikeresen ellenem fordított! Majd elhitette velem, hogy meg akar szakítani velem minden kapcsolatot, egy egyszerű félreértés miatt! Amikor meg megjátszotta a nagylelkű, megbocsátó szentet, fogta magát, és egy másik férfi nyakába ugrott, amint magára hagytam!

Eliza kapva kapott a célzáson.

- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, Henry Higgins, hogy féltékeny volt?

Higgins szeme villámokat szórt.

- Hogy féltékeny? HOGY FÉLTÉKENY?! Ott, helyben ki tudtam volna tekerni mindkettejük nyakát!

- Tehát féltékeny volt… - vonta le a következtetést Eliza nyugodtan.

- Ha tudni akarja, igen! Az voltam! Remélem, most elégedett.

- Fogalma sincs, mennyire.

Higgins toporzékolni tudott volna a dühtől, de inkább csak dobbantott egyet a bal lábával. Hogy bír, hogy mer ez a nőszemély ilyen kimérten viselkedni, amikor ő kis híján felrobban?!

- Tudja, mit akartam tenni aznap?! Körbetaxiztam az egész várost, csak azért virágot vegyek, színházba cipeljem, hogy egy kicsit művelődjön – ami igencsak magára is férne – és még az nagyanyám jegygyűrűjét is elkértem, mert meg akartam kérni a kezét, maga hülye bakfis!

Elizának muszáj volt leülnie, különben biztosan elájult volna. A professzor féltékenységéről eddig is meg volt győződve, de ez a hír még őt is meglepte. Már hónapok óta nem is mert arról álmodni, hogy a kapcsolatuk házassággal fog végződni.

- Hogy… hogy… a ke-ke-ke… kezemet? – dadogta maga elé meredve.

- Igen a kezét, maga kis bolond! Illetve nem is maga bolond, hanem én voltam, amikor ez az ökörség megfordult a fejemben. Úgy készültem, hogy aznap este, a darab után feleségül fogom kérni. De nem volt szükség arra, hogy színházba menjek, volt elég dráma a házamban is, hála maguknak. Van fogalma róla, milyen érzés volt együtt látnom magát azzal a kölyökkel?

Eliza keserűen felnevetett.

- Mint barátja és jóakarója, őszintén kívánom, hogy ennél nagyobb pofont ne kapjon az élettől! Az én anyám belehalt az öcsém születésébe, aki csak 1 napot ért meg. A kötelező osztályokat éppen hogy csak ki tudtam járni, mert az apám minden délután dolgozni küldött, mondván ő „csak egy lógós ember, aki szereti a lógós szegény emberek életét élni! Ha nem volt nálam elég pénz lakbérre, vagy kocsmázásra, vagy éppen amire kellett, éjszakázhattam az utcán! Volt, hogy napokig nem ettem, nemhogy csokoládét, vagy húst majszolhattam volna. És ha az apám túl sokat ivott, vagy valami nem tetszett neki, egyszerűen kékre vert! Amikor rákérdeztem, hogy miért kaptam, sokszor csak annyit mondott: „Csak." vagy „Mi közöd van hozzá?".Az alkoholizmus apám részéről családi vonásnak számított… a nagyszüleimet, a nagybátyámat, és az egyik unokafivéremet is az ital vitte el… kivéve persze a nagynénémet, aki influenzában halt meg.

Az utolsó mondat mindkettőjükben egy egyszerre kínos, és egyszerre kellemes emléket idézett fel. Egy pillanatig cinkosan vigyorogtak egymásra, mint a régi pajtások, akik valami közös csintalanságon törik a fejüket. Azonban Eliza ismét elbúsult, és a tartása kissé púpos lett, amint a székében ücsörgött. Mintha minden rossz élmény és teher, ami eddig a szívét nyomta, most a vállára nehezedett volna át.

- Nem szeretek a gyerekkoromról mesélni, már ha volt nekem valaha is. De hallgatok, és lenyelem ezt a pirulát. Egyrészt, mert tudom, hogy ez nem egyedi helyzet, már ami a szegényebb réteget illeti. Másrészt, mert a magam bőrén tapasztaltam, hogy ha mindig a múltba nézek, sosem fogom elérni a céljaimat. Tény, hogy kicsit érzékenyebb vagyok, mint kéne, de mindig igyekeztem összeszedni magamat, és továbblépni…

- „ Én, szegény, drága Elizám – gondolta Higgins részvéttel – milyen fiatal még, mégis milyen nehéz keresztet cipel. Ráadásként sokkal bölcsebben látja át az élet dolgait, mint azok a burokban nevelt senkik a felsőházban."

- … most, hogy meg tudok állni a magam lábán, hála az ezredes úrnak – és valamilyen szinten magának is – már nem függök az apám szeszélyeitől. Képes voltam megbocsátani a hibáit, habár a mai napig nem hajlandó segíteni nekem, és semelyikünknek sem áll szándékában szoros kapcsolatot kialakítani a másikkal.

A lány egy pillanatra szomorúan merengetett el a saját sorsában. Keze az asztallapot simogatta, amíg átgondolta kimondásra váró gondolatait. Higgins hangtalanul a háta mögé lopódzott. Legszívesebben felemelte volna, mint egy babát, utána addig, és olyan szorosan ölelte volna, amíg el nem felejti az összes sanyarú emlékét. Legszívesebben magához húzta volna, hogy megcsókolja, és hogy biztosítsa, soha többé nem lesz egyedül az életben, mert rá – Henryre - mindig számíthat.

Eliza megfordult ültében és a férfire emelte tekintetét.

- Önnek mindig volt mit ennie, tanulhatott, szép házban lakhatott. Az édesanyja imádja, és soha, senki sem kezelte úgy, mint egy kapcarongyot. Tudom, hogy magának is megvan a maga története, de kinek nincsen? Remélem, nem veszi zokon, ha képtelen vagyok sajnálni önt.

Henry büszkesége ekkor feladta a harcot.

- Ne… - nyögte ki végül.

- Mégis mit ne, uram?

- Ne üljön itt, és ne legyen ilyen búvalbélelt! Álljon fel, vezesse az üzletét, és csinálja tovább a takarítást…

Eliza értetlenkedve nézett rá, a férfi azonban folytatta:

- Maga csacsi, most hazudtolta meg önmagát! Az előbb papolt arról, hogy maga sosem néz vissza, maga sosem siránkozik. Az isten szerelmére, maga fiatal, talpraesett, gyönyörű, csodálatos –„csodálatooos?" – és egyáltalán nem ejtették a feje lágyára. Ha más nem is, de a gyakorlatiassága az apja nevelésének javára írható fel! Ne merje abba a hitbe ringatni magát, hogy egyedül van és, nincsen senkije sem! Ha az apja nem is törődik magával, az anyám befogadta a házába, Pickering mind anyagilag, mind érzelmileg támogatta szinte minden marhaságban, amit a fejébe vett. És itt vagyok én is…

Lehajolt kissé, hogy szemmagasságban lehessen a lánnyal.

- Azt hiszi, hagynám, hogy a jövőben bárki is ártson Eliza Doolittle-nek, azok után, amiken keresztülmentem vele? Mégis mennyire tart engem kegyetlennek? Mégis mi az ördögöt képzel rólam? – háborgott.

Megragadta Eliza vállát, és finoman a talpára segítette.

- Figyeljen rám, Eliza! Amíg a közelében vagyok, nem engedem, hogy bárki bántsa vagy becsmérelje magát. Magával senki sem bánhat így… rajtam kívül persze – fűzte hozzá kacsintva.

- Maga okos lány, de még nagyon fiatal és tapasztalatlan. Nemrég töltötte be a huszonkettőt… szinte még gyerek. Ebben a korban az emberek hajlamosak mindenféle felelőtlenséget elkövetni. Példának okáért hozzámenni olyan balekokhoz, mint Freddy vagy a Livingstone-ikrek – akik mellesleg csak átutazóban voltak Londonban, hála Istennek. Ha kell, lekötözöm az ágyhoz, de nem fogom hagyni, elszúrja az életét azzal, hogy fejjel menjen neki a falnak, és elkeseredésében egy rossz házasságba meneküljön.

Eliza a professzor arcát fürkészte, és kíváncsian várta a további fejleményeket.

- Tehát, arra akar kilyukadni…

- Arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy maga nem lesz se Freddy felesége, se William Livingstone-é, se James Livingstone-é.

Henry egyik keze még mindig Eliza vállán pihent, viszont a másikkal már Eliza állát tartotta, még véletlenül se veszítse el vele a szemkontaktust.

- Eliza, kezeskedem róla, hogyha valaha is férjhez fog menni, az csakis én leszek. Velem fogja leélni a hátralévő életét, Eliza Doolittle, és nincs apelláta. Mondja ki, hogy a feleségem akar lenni, és nem fogadok el elutasítást!

- Nem!

- Mi az, hogy nem?! – hápogott az agglegény. – Az imént mondtam, hogy nem fogadok el nemleges választ!

Eliza felhúzta az orrát, és pökhendien felelt:

- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy ilyen körülmények között mondjak igent!

- Miféle körülmények között, maga perszóna?

- Tudtommal, a férfiak le szoktak térdelni szívük választottja előtt, és hosszú szónoklatban kifejtik, hogy mennyire odavannak érte, mennyire fontos személy a számukra, és hogy mennyire boldoggá tenné őket, hogyha a hitvesük lenne.

- Pimasz kis fruska. Mi a fenét képzel magáról? - emelte fel a hangját Henry.

Eliza arckifejezése ellenmondást nem tűrő volt.

- Én várhatok... jelenleg nincsenek vásárlóim.

- Ugye most csak tréfál?

- Egyáltalán nem, Henry Higgins.

Henry forgatta a szemét, majd fél térdre ereszkedett, valami olyasmit motyogva , hogy „ha a kisujjadat nyújtod, az egész karod kell nekik". Rosszallóan sóhajtott, és belekezdett a mondókájába:

- Eliza Doolittle…

- Nem lehetne valami jelzővel ellátni a nevemet? Mondjuk drága, vagy kedves, vagy édes, vagy tüneményes?

- Drága Eliza Doolittle, megtisztelne azzal, hogy elfogadná a kezemet egy házasságban?

Várakozóan nézett a lányra, aki hevesen bólogatott.

- Helyes, helyes! Most igazán megdicsérhetné a szépségemet, vagy az eszemet, esetleg a kedvességemet, vagy a nagylelkűségemet.

Annyira erőlködött, hogy ne nevesse ki Henryt, hogy a könnye is kicsordult. A férfi az elején hitte, a meghatottságtól sír, de amikor világossá vált számára az incselkedés, ő is könnyedebbre, csipkelődőbbre fogta:

- Édes, kedves, szerelmetes Elizám! Saját szavaimmal ki sem tudom fejezni a KEGYED iránt érzett forró, elhatalmasodó szenvedélyt, ami átmelengeti a szívemet, akárhányszor abban a kegyben részesülök, hogy láthatom magát.

Henry biztos volt benne, hogy ha így folytatja az ömlengést, még aznap cukorbeteg lesz.

- Engedje meg, hogy versben fejezzem ki el nem múló érzéseimet:

**_*"A szem, melyről oly lángolón daloltam,_**

**_az arc, a kéz, a kar s a láb csodája,_**

**_amelytől lettem önmagamnak árnya_**

**_s külön uton járó a földi bolyban;_**

**_a göndörkés aranyhaj fényburokban_**

**_s az angyali mosoly villó sugára,_**

**_mely édent bűvölt a világ sarába:_**

**_érzéketlen por, elfér egy marokban._**

**_De én még élek, dúltan, elgyötörve,_**

**_csillagtüzem nélkül, kit úgy imádtam -_**

**_kormányatört hajón, hullámra lökve._**

**_Ne nyíljon hát szerelmes dalra szájam;_**

**_a régi hang elnémult már örökre,_**

**_s eztán a gyász zendül lantom szavában." _**

Kihívóan és diadalmaskodva nézett fel, majd a karjaiba kapta újdonsült menyasszonyát. Előrehajolt, és ajka lassan közeledett Eliza ajkához, azonban ő lázadozva elfordította a fejét.

- Most meg mi a problémája? Petrarca nem elég romantikus magának?

- Romantikusnak romantikus, csakhogy nekem barna hajam van, nem aranyszínű…

- Hallgasson el, némber, és csókoljon meg!

Eliza Henry nyaka köré fonta a karját, és boldogan csókolta meg szerelmét.

**VÉGE **

* * *

><p>Remélem, nem lett olyan rossz befejezés. Ha valami nem tetszett, kritika formájában megírhatjátok ;)<p>

* Petrarca : _A szem, melyről oly lángolón daloltam _

Lesz még egy Epilógus fejezet is :)

Csak a tisztázás végett:

1. lépés: Bocsánatot kérni Mrs. Higgins barátaitól

2. lépés: Bocsánatot kérni Pickeringtől

3. lépés: Bocsánatot kérni Elizától

4. lépés: Eljegyezni Elizát


	6. Epilógus

És boldogan éltek...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilógus<strong>

* * *

><p>Henry Higgins sosem gondolta volta, hogy a házasélet ennyire tűrhető, sőt kellemes is lehet. Természetesen voltak súrlódások, konfliktusok, nézeteltérések – melyik házasságban nincsenek? - , de hál' Istennek még nem fordult elő olyan komoly összezörrenés, ami arra késztette volna Elizát, hogy összecsomagoljon, és elhagyja a házat.<p>

* * *

><p>Az Elizával kötött eljegyzése eleinte titokban volt tartva, csupán Mrs. Higgins, Pickering ezredes, és Henry cselédei – akiket a férfi elbocsátással fenyegetett – voltak beavatva a történtekbe. Ez a döntés mindenki szerint logikus volt, hiszen Elizával és Freddyvel kapcsolatos, látens szóbeszédet még le kellett csendesíteni.<p>

Freddy másnap ismét látogatást tett Eliza üzletében, aki szinte könyörgött neki, látogassa meg jövendőbeli anyósát, az édesanyjával, és Claraval együtt. Valahol mélyen, csak úgy, mint minden eddigi kiszemelt lány esetében, a fiú még mindig táplált némi vonzalmat Eliza iránt, így az ő kérésének csak kevés ideig tudott ellenállni.

Mrs. Higgins el volt ragadtatva, amikor fiától elsőnek tudta meg az jövőben esedékes esküvő ötletét. Amilyen hamar csak tudta, felhívta valamennyi barátját és ismerősét, akiket Henry az utóbbi tíz hónapban megsértett, vagy akikre rosszindulatú megjegyzést tett- egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni azokat, akik nem a fia miatt kerülték a társaságát. Azokhoz, akik a Freddy és Eliza közötti, házasságon kívüli kapcsolat gyanújával éltek – hála Henrynek -, személyesen látogatott el. Megpróbálta meggyőzni őket az ellenkezőjéről, illetve, hogy amennyiben a következő fogadónapján tiszteletüket teszik nála, mindent más szemszögből fognak látni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az ismerősök fogadónapokon kívüli zargatása csak kivételes esetekben volt indokolt… nos, ez egy tökéletesen indokolt esetnek számított.

Hogy hasznossá tegye magát, Henry eltaxizott Pickeringhez, hogy előbb személyesen, majd 2 nap múlva hivatalosan is bocsánatot kérjen tőle a viselkedéséért. Akárcsak mindenki másnak, Pickeringnek is elege volt Henry eltorzulásából, de volt annyira gentleman, hogy adjon még egy legvégső, legutolsó lehetőséget a bizonyításra. Az eljegyzés híre szintén Henry malmára hajtotta a vizet.

- _"Rendben van, Higgins – jelentette ki Pickering. - Miss Doolittle-re való tekintettel – de csakis őmiatta – hajlandó vagyok még egyszer, utoljára szemet hunyni a modora felett. De figyelmeztetem – emelte fel a mutatóujját – ha azt tapasztalom, vagy hallom, hogy rosszul bánik Elizával, netalántán boldogtalanná teszi, megalázza… nem állok jót magamért. „_

_Henry – félretéve sértett méltóságát- békítően veregette meg az ezredes vállát. _

* * *

><p>Annak ellenére, hogy kibékült újdonsült mennyasszonyával, Henrynek két nap múlva muszáj volt megjelennie édesanyja házában, hogy a pletykának még időben elejét tudják venni. El lehet képzelni, mennyire várta, hogy minél előbb találkozhasson a számára oly „rokonszenves" és „nagy tudású" polgártársakkal, és ott, előttük bocsánatot kérjen olyan emberektől, akiket szíve mélyéből lenézett és megvetett. Ugyanakkor a gondot ő okozta, így neki is kellett megoldania azt.<p>

Henry még sosem volt annyira ideges, mint aznap. A délelőttöt a fürdőszobájában található tükör előtt töltötte, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy az előre begyakorolt beszéde dinamikusan, zökkenőmentesen – nyelvtani és kiejtésbeli hibák nélkül – fog zajlani. Számos alkalommal mondott már beszédeket, tartott már előadásokat a fonetikusok krémje előtt, amik többnyire hibátlanra sikeredtek. Most azonban más volt… ez nem a munkáról szólt. Ezt a magánélete- mi több, a szerelmi élete! – érdekében teszi. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem reked be, nem akad el a szava, nem felejti el a mondandóját, és nem zavarodik bele a szövegébe. Úgy tűnt, imái meghallgattatásra találtak.

* * *

><p>Ellen Higgins fantasztikusan értett hozzá, hogyan simítson el egy kényes ügyet: hosszú élete során hatalmas hasznát vette belenevelt türelmének, toleranciájának, és remek diplomáciai érzékének. Az aznapi fogadódélutánnak tökéletesnek kellett lennie: külön-külön éreztetni kellett az összes vendégével, hogy a jelenlétük kivételesen fontos a számára, és hogy őszintén örül nekik, viszont egyikőjük sem foghatott gyanút, hogy ebben az esetben többről volt szó, mint egy szokásos fogadódélutánról.<p>

Az teáskészletnek, a felszolgált finomságoknak, és a díszítésnek meghittséggel, eleganciával, komfortérzettel kellett szolgálniuk, viszont annyira nem lehetettek díszesek, hogy valami ünnepi, alkalmi hatással bírjanak.

El kellett hitetnie mindenkivel, hogy a fiának ez a meggondolatlan, ostoba elszólása csupán a véletlen játéka volt, és nincsen semmi alapja, így a tisztázásának időtartamát leszámítva nem tulajdonít neki különösebb jelentőséget.

Amikor a két nappal ezelőtti társaság – beleértve az Eynsford-Hill családot, továbbá a Livingstone-ikreket – kényelembe helyezte magát, Mrs. Higgins felállt, és a megszokott, szívélyes mosolyával előkészítette a terepet Henry számára.

- Kedves barátaim, kedves rokonaim! Hadd köszönjem meg, hogy kérésemre ismét a házamba fáradtak. Sajnálatos módon – tanulmányai és tudása ellenére- az én Henry fiam sem tökéletes, így néha ő is fogalmazhat szegényesen, vagy érthet félre néhány célzást. Tegnapelőtt egy olyan célzás csúszott ki a száján, ami egyeseket talán kínos helyzetbe hozhat. Ma azért jött el, hogy ezt tisztázza.

Mrs. Higgins leült, majd finoman intett a fejével Henrynek, hogy ő következik. A férfi nagy nehezen felegyenesedett és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Szeretnék elnézést kérni az ez évi viselkedésemért. Jól tudom, hogy sokakat megbántottam, köztük olyanokat, akiket barátomnak tartok- itt Pickering felé sandított - , és olyanokat is, akik az édesanyámmal ápolnak közeli viszont –itt Mrs. Eynsford-Hill felé biccentett. A jó múltkor elhangzott a számból egy olyan kétértelmű mondat, ami két fiatal jó hírét teheti tönkre. Szeretném leszögezni, hogy közvetlenül nem voltam tanúja semmi olyannak, ami ezt alátámasztaná… erre szavamat adom. Lehet, hogy a kimerültség, lehet hogy a rossz hangulat kényszerítette ki belőlem ezt a benyomást.

Freddy anyjához fordult.

- Mrs. Eynsford-Hill, ön édesanyám legjobb barátnője, így szörnyen sajnálom, ha önt, vagy a gyermekeit méltatlan szavakkal illettem.

Az idős úri hölgy fagyos biccentéssel fogadta a bocsánatkérést.

- Pickering, Mr. Eynsford-Hill, sajnálom, amiért meggyanúsítottam magukat azzal, hogy valaha is tisztességtelen szándékkal közeledtek Miss Doolittle felé. Az egész egy alaptalan félreértés volt.

Freddy Elizára emelte tekintetét, aki bátorítóan bólintott. Freddy így már nyugodt szívvel fogott kezet Higgins-szel.

- Nem történt semmi, Higgins. Mindenki hibázhat néha – mosolygott Pickering.

Végül Elizához intézte szavait.

- Miss Doolittle, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a maga korában mennyit számít valakinek az erkölcsi híre. Így sajnálom, ha esetleg csorbát ejtettem volna rajta. Remélem, képes lesz megbocsátani nekem.

Eliza felállt, és megszorította Higgins kezét. A lány finom, meleg kezének tapintásának köszönhetően a férfi számára egy pillanatra a megszűnt a külvilág. Legszívesebben kacagott volna ezen a nevetséges színjátékon, majd mindenkit kiküldve az ölébe kapta volna a lányt, és hosszan megcsókolta volna. Még nem viselte a jegygyűrűjét. Sajnos, még pár hétig várniuk kellett a hivatalos lánykéréssel. Még Eliza apjával sem közölték az eljegyzést. Egyrészt, mert sem Alfred Doolittle, sem a felesége –akármilyen tehetősek is voltak– a pénzükön nem tudtak diszkréciót és jólneveltséget vásárolni, másrészt – Higgins szemében ez volt a fő ok – a férfi valószínűleg hidegen hagyta volna, hogy a lánya férjhezmenetele, ám ezt a sejtését nem volt szíve megosztani a kedvesével.

- Természetesen megbocsátok, Higgins professzor úr. Ez a kis hiba nem fogja útját állni a barátságunknak.

Eliza szemében apró, alig észrevehető rándulás jelent meg, amiről Henry gondolta, hogy kacsintásnak volt szánva.

Amint a vendégek távoztak – Pickering, Henry és Eliza kivételével -, Henry megkönnyebbülten elterpeszkedett a díványon, jó nagyot ásítva.

- Henry, tedd a kezedet a szád elé, ha ásítasz – utasította Mrs. Higgins.

Henry sértődötten nézett az anyjára.

- Mama, ugyan már! Pár hónapon belül megnősülök. Nem utasítgathatsz engem életem végéig, mint egy kisgyereket.

Mrs. Higgins egyetértően bólintott.

- Látod, drágám, ebben igazad van.

Az idős hölgy Elizára nézett.

- Eliza, mivel nemsokára a fiam felesége lesz, így egyedül magának lesz joga – és kötelessége – rendre utasítania Henryt – szólt komolyan, de hangjában érezhető volt a tréfálkozó tónus.

- De Mama…

- Igen, kedvesem?

- Még össze sem házasodtunk, te máris szövetségest keresel Elizában?

- Csakis a te érdekedben, kisfiam.

Eliza leült Henry mellé, és a karjára tette a kezét.

- Remek beszéd volt, Henry. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyenre is képes.

Henry kihívóan fordította a lány felé a fejét.

- Ugye? Napról-napra bebizonyosodik, milyen sok tudományban jeleskedem.

- Higgins tud elbűvölő és megnyerő is lenni, hogyha összeszedi magát - tette hozzá Pickering.

- Ne ültessék Henryt olyan magas lóra, mert a végén még nem tud róla leszállni – dorgálta meg őket gyengéden Mrs. Higgins. – Amúgy tényleg kitettél magadért.

- Köszönöm, de most már elég lesz belőlem. Beszéljünk valami másról.

- De Henry, mindig is szerettél a figyelem középpontjában lenni. Tessék, most itt az alkalom. Csak rólad fog folyni a szó. A megnyerő tulajdonságaidról…

- … a hiányosságairól… - mondta Pickering.

- ... inkább az utóbbiról – fejezte be a gondolatot Eliza.

Henry tiltakozva felállt.

- Elegem van magukból. Nem vagyok hajlandó azt hallgatni, ahogy a hibáimat hánytorgatják. A könyvtárban leszek… Shakespeare, Keats, és Milton társaságában.

Amint a két hölgy és az idős úriember magukra maradtak, halkan nevetni kezdtek.

* * *

><p>Pár héten belül megtartották a hivatalos eljegyzést, amit egyszerű, bensőséges, templomi (!) esküvő követett. Nászútra egy eldugott, csendes, de romantikus francia falucskába mentek, ahol életük legszebb hetét töltötték együtt.<p>

Mrs. Eliza Higgins nem volt hajlandó szorosabb kapcsolatot ápolni Mr. és Mrs. Doolittle-lel, habár az esküvőn az édesapja kísérte az oltárhoz. Eliza legszívesebben Pickering ezredest kérte volna fel. A férfi azonban értésére adta, hogy nem lenne helyénvaló, ha megfosztaná az édesapját ettől a tisztségtől. Így Pickeringből Higgins tanúja lett, Eliza választása Freddyre esett, koszorúslánynak pedig Clarat kérte fel, akik az anyjukkal együtt szívesen látott vendégeknek számítottak – legalábbis Eliza részéről.

Anyagi biztonsága ellenére, Liza nem volt hajlandó lemondani régi álmáról, hogy saját virágüzletet vezessen. Emiatt sokszor került konfliktusba Henryvel, aki elég gyakran adta felesége tudtára, hogy sajnálja tőle azt az időt, amit az üzletében tölt, és helyette inkább vele foglalkozzon. Azonban titokban kimondhatatlanul büszke volt rá, amiért nem akar teljesen a férjétől függeni. Nem akart magának olyan asszonyt, aki egész nap csak fekszik, nem csinál semmit, és várja, hogy a sült galamb a szájába repüljön. Helyette inkább talál egy hobbit, amivel kiteljesedhet, amibe ugyanúgy bele tud merülni, mint ő a fonetikába. De mivel a büszkesége „kimondhatatlan" volt, ebből ésszerűen következett, hogy sosem mondta ki hangosan, hogyan gondolkodik valójában.

Henry akkor vesztette el igazán az önuralmát, amikor Liza bejelentette, hogy Freddyt szeretné alkalmazni könyvelőként. Szegény fiúnak egyre rosszabbul ment a sora, de mivel értett a könyveléshez és a számokhoz, Liza úgy döntött, segít rajta – persze előtte elhitette barátjával, hogy okvetlenül szüksége van az ő üzleti érzékére, és becsületes, tisztességes mivoltára, tekintve, hogy Londonban rendkívül nehéz alkalmas könyvelőt találni. Ahelyett hogy kijött volna a sodrából, Liza csak megvonta a vállát, szájon csókolta Henryt és érzékien a fülébe suttogta:

- _Jól tudod, hogy úgyis a saját fejem után fogok menni, szerelmem." _Azzal faképnél hagyta a duzzogó Higginst. Tudta jól, hogy Liza nem táplál a kölyök iránt gyengéd érzelmeket, mégis bántotta a hiúságát, hogy egykori udvarlóját alkalmazza, még akkor is, ha merő jóindulatból teszi.

Egyébként feltűnt neki, hogy konfliktusaik ritkán torkolltak veszekedésbe: többnyire csak ő, Henry háborgott. Ilyenkor Liza megölelte, megcsókolta, bókolt neki, felemlegette valamelyik előnyös tulajdonságát, behozta a papucsát, esetleg kapott egy lábmasszást. Mielőtt Henry észbe kapott volna, Liza már ment is a maga útján, és azt tette, amit helyesnek vélt. Ha az ex-agglegény utólag tiltakozott, vagy kikelt magából, legfeljebb kinevette.

Nem mintha birtokolni akarta volna a férjét. Csak bölcsen belátta, hogy sokkal boldogabb, sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabb lesz a házassága, ha nem ugrik Henry minden egyes szavára, és papucsdobálás helyett, inkább hordja utána azt. Ezt a trükköt Mrs. Higgins-től tanulta.

- _„Higgye azt a férje, hogy ő parancsol. Érts vele egyet, hitesd el vele, hogy Isten után ő következik, és amint elveszik a saját egójában, gyorsan tedd meg, amit akarsz"_ – mondogatta mindig.

Liza nagyon ügyes tanítványnak bizonyult. Mivel még új volt a feleség szerepben, néha elfogta a kísértés, hogy reagáljon a férje szúrós megjegyzéseire, fölényeskedéseire. Ilyenkor Henry élvezettel nézte, hogyan tudott gyenge pontot találni ebben az új Lizában, akit az anyja teremtett, és nagy lelkesedéssel ütötte tovább a vasat. Jót mulatott magában Liza kirohanásain, mert ilyenkor – ha csak néhány alkalommal is - újra fölényben érezhette magát.

Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Henry véleménye vagy tanácsai Lizánál minden esetben süket fülekre találtak. Ha úgy érezte, hogy hitvese vagy az ezredes építő kritikával szolgálnak a számára, mindig figyelmesen meghallgatta őket, majd magában mérlegelte önnön helyzetét. Idővel rájött, hogy a két férfi jóslatai többnyire be szoktak igazolódni.

A szurkálódások és az apróbb viták ellenére boldog, kiegyensúlyozott házasságban éltek, ami főleg Lizának volt köszönhető. Pár hónap után felfogta, hogy egy, több, mint húsz éve egyedül élő, középkorú férfit lehetetlen megváltoztatni, így neki kell ügyeskednie, ha el akar érni valamit nála. A női elnyomás nem sorsszerű, és nem természetes, csak a legtöbb feleség nem tudja, hogyan kell bánni_ „férjurával"._ Egy jó házasságban mindkét fél egyenlő, csak nem ugyanazon értelemben.

Mindössze egyetlen megtanulandó leckét kellett elsajátítania_: **A férfi a ház feje, a nő pedig annak nyaka, aki kénye-kedve szerint forgatja." **_

Most már tényleg **VÉGE!**

* * *

><p>Kritika!<p>

Egy kis időrend:

**1843: **Megszületik Mrs, Ellen Higgins ( legalább 21 éves volt, amikor megszületett az első gyermeke)

**1852-1857: **Megszületik Pickering ezredes ( kb. 55 és 60 közöttinek gondoltam)

**1857-1862:** Megszületik Alfred Doolittle ( kb 50-55)

**1865:** Megszületik Herman Higgins ( kb. 2-3 év korkülönbséget számítottam fel)

**1868:** Higgins professzor születése ( Rex Harrison 48 éves volt a My Fair Lady bemutatójakor. Habár nekem ő A Henry Higgins, Leslie Howard életkorát könnyebb volt beleszámítani)

**1891:** Megszületik Eliza Doolittle . (A musical szerint 21 éves)

**1887-1892:** Megszületik Freddy Eynsford-Hill. ( Shaw szerint 20 éves, de én átírtam 20-25-re)

**1890-1894:** Megszületik Clara Eynsford-Hill. ( Szerintem 18 és 23 között lehet, attól függ, mennyi idős Freddy)

**1912 márciusa:** A My Fair Lady kezdete (a hivatalos verzió szerint)

Higgins azt állítja, 3-6 hónap között ki tudja művelni Elizát. Én 4 hónapnak számítottam a lóverseny és történet kezdete közötti időszakot, másfél hónapnak a bál és a lóverseny közti időt.

**1912 március-1912 július:** Eliza beszélni tanul - lóverseny

**1912 július- 1912 szeptember:** Eliza megtanul viselkedni - nagykövetségi est

**1912 szeptember- 1913 április:** Eliza és Higgins "hidegháborúja" (Átírtam a 10 hónapot 7 hónapra)

**1912 szeptember-1912 november:** Eliza Higgins anyjánál lakik/Pickering házat keres/ Higgins nem áll szóba az anyjával

**1912 november:** Eliza megnyitja virágüzletét/ Higgins ismét látogatja anyját

**1912 november-1913 február:** Eliza üzlete bukdácsol/ "siralmas esték a kurzusokon"

**1913 január: **Freddy orrba vágja Higginst- a professzor látogatásainak száma nő"

**1913 április:** A nem hivatalos eljegyzés

**1913 június: **Hivatalos eljegyzés

**1913 augusztus:** Az esküvő és a nászút

**1913 augusztus-1914 június:** "Boldog békeidők"


End file.
